The Journey Our Dreams Direct
by midnight trills
Summary: It is one thing to follow the path of our expectations: seeking out our place in the life we were born to lead. It is another thing entirely to let the dreams we were hit with in the middle of a sleepless night direct us on a journey of desire: Dasey!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I saw her lean in. I noticed the look in her eyes telling me how much she loved me. This was what I wanted, wasn't it? I had been ecstatic when Sally had told me that she was coming home for August back in June. I should have been even happier to hear that she still loved me; that she hadn't moved on. So I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_Don't think, just kiss._

And so I did. I kissed Sally, my old girlfriend.

"I love you Derek. I always have I don't think I'm ever going to stop," breathed the beautiful blonde across from me.

_My current girlfriend?_

Why did this bother me so much? Sure I was confused. I knew she was leaving again for Vancouver in September and I would be headed to Queens. We agreed not to try long-distance for a good reason and yet here she was practically dangling long term commitment in my face. Was that what I really wanted?

_Of course it is you moron! Just go for it and tell her you love her too. You know you do!_

Silence followed as we locked gazes. She waited patiently for me to say something. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

_Say something! Talk to her, sing her you wrote with Casey, whatever! Anything at all! Why are you even thinking about it? This is Sally! She's smart, funny and by far the most beautiful girl in the room tonight. _

I was just about to let my thoughts out when they changed.

Casey walked in.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

DEREK

It started in June. School was out and graduation was over and done with. All that lay ahead of me was uninterrupted time to do absolutely nothing. The best part was that that wasn't even the good news. The good news was that Sally had emailed me. It was weird how everything worked out. Since I was going to Queens and Emily had left on vacation with her family for the entire summer before heading off to Toronto for university we had decided to end things before they got complicated. It was two days later that I checked my email and found the message in my inbox. Sally was coming back to London in August to see her parents. That is she would be here for a whole month for us to... reconnect. I replied to Sally with a huge smile on my face. Everything was perfect. And then my dad called for me to come downstairs for a family meeting. Those two words alone should have been enough to tell me that I wasn't going to get the summer that I had wanted.

"Derek that's enough! Nora worked really hard to plan this trip and you are going," George yelled after having dropped the bomb that the family was going on vacation to the ever so exciting Washington DC. Great. Over eleven hours in a van on the way to _"a fun and educational trip"_? Did I mention that this super fun trip was scheduled to last a month and a half? That's right. Not only would it eat up my entire July, it would leave me only two weeks with Sally? There was no way I was going. Sure, my dad said no in front of Nora but I knew from past experiences that it would be a different story entirely when we were alone. So, I decided to end it there and do the mature "who cares" grunt before retreating to my room. From the stairs I heard Marti squealing about the zoo, Edwin about hot dog vendors, Lizzie about the parks and Casey about all the museums and theatre. Of course she was excited.

Later that night, as I waited for my dad to try and talk me into going I overheard Nora and Casey fighting in Casey's room.

"But Case I thought you wanted to go! Washingotn was your idea after all, and George is really exited!" said Nora.

"Mom," Casey said. I could practically hear her eyes rolling.

"Alright, so I'm really excited. It's just, I'll miss you when you go off to college. We all will and this could be our last chance to have a real family vacation," Nora pleaded.

"Mom I do want to go! But this is a big deal! How am I supposed to deal with this in Washington? Besides, I haven't even started getting ready for Queens. How can I expect to be ready if I don't take it seriously this summer?" Casey said. I heard her getting off her bed and turning her computer on. Then Nora sighed and mumbled something about understanding.

What? Casey didn't have to go? Just like that? Now there was no way I was going.

Just like I'd planned, came to my room about five minutes after Nora went downstairs telling me about how I should come. Following Casey's example, I played the "getting ready for university" card. I'm pretty sure my dead knew that I had no intention what so ever of going to the library to do some reading for my classes but it didn't matter. As always, he caved easily. Besides which, even he couldn't disagree that I really needed the summer hours at Smelly Nelly's if I expected to eat next year. As always, I won. Sure, Casey would be here but over a month without my parents? That was hard to pass up. Casey would probably just spend her time at the library or with Truman and I'd be free to do whatever I felt like. Things were looking up just like I knew they would. I always got my way.

The next morning I woke up at seven to say goodbye and promise my dad not to let the house burn down. So how come when I stumbled out of bed everyone was crowded in the hallway instead of piled up in the rental van ready to go?

"What's going on?" I said to no one in particular. Lizzie being the closest turned towards me and delivered the horrific news:

"Casey's sick. We're not going."

So this chapter was not very exciting. It was mostly filler. I promise that the plot will advance next chapter which I will post asap. JUST DON'T STOP READING! Also one review would be nice? Anyone want to take a guess at what Casey was talking about with Nora? Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 2

PREVIOUS:

Derek and Casey have convinced their parents to let them stay home to prepare for university while the family goes on a trip to Washington. However, just when everything was going according to plan, Casey got sick and the family decided to stay.

**CHAPTER 2**

"What?" I couldn't believe what I'd just heard.

"We don't know what's wrong exactly but she's burning up, she's weak and her voice sounds awful," George reported.

"And what does that have to do with staying home?" I groaned. Nora the emerged from Casey's room carrying a bucket. Ugh, did I really want to see that before breakfast?

"Derek, have a heart. I am not leaving my daughter home alone sick!" Nora said solemnly.

How could this be happening? One minute everything is going my way and the next I'm back to square one? No way. Just then an idea popped into my head. Where it came from I guess I'll never know but without it my summer would have been very different. I turned to my dad, knowing he would be a much better bet than Nora and said as sweetly as possible:

"Well it's a shame to cancel your whole vacation because of a little flu bug! If only there was another way..."

"What are you getting at?" my dad asked suspiciously.

"All I'm saying is that it would be a shame to lose the deposit on your hotel, not to mention waste your entire summer for something that will probably be gone in a week anyways," I said as Nora returned with a clean bucket.

"Derek I am not leaving my daughter home alone while she's sick!" She stated as she walked by.

"Oh but Nora," I exclaimed while plastering a fake smile on my face, "Aren't you forgetting something? My dear step sister won't be alone: she'll have me!" That aught a do it!

My dad and Nora looked at me and then back at each other before bursting into fits of laughter. I even heard a few giggles escape Ed and Liz who had been looking miserable up until this point. Only Marti and Casey remained silent but only because Casey was too busy groaning in pain and Marti had fallen asleep on the stairs – hey, it's only 6am for crying out loud!

"Oh come on! I can make her soup and bring her gingerale and clean up after her if she gets sick! Besides, if anything goes really wrong I can drive her to the hospital or call Sam's mom. Why is it such a big deal?" I said. I could my dad considering it. When he turned back to face Nora I knew I had won.

"Oh George! You can't seriously think that Derek can be trusted to take care of Casey for that long can you?" Nora said demonstrating her faith in me. My dad mumbled something deliberately low and then I watched them make their way downstairs to talk it over. I heard Casey call out from her room. Whether it was to prove my point or just a simple moment of weakness, I picked up the bucket Nora had forgotten and brought it in to her.

"Derek? I..." Casey started weakly. I held her hair for her and closed my eyes. Then I laid her back down on her pillow. I guess she was just as surprised as I had been at my kindness because the look in her eyes as they met mine was... confused? Suspicious? Or dare I say it hopeful? I didn't have long to think it over because it was then that I heard my dad call me downstairs to discuss arrangements. They were going after all. I noticed that my hand was still tangled in Casey's hair. As is it had suddenly stopped listening to my head to move of its own accord, it travelled through her brown hair, stroking it softly before I turned and left her room.

Downstairs I was overloaded with information about the conditions of my taking care of Casey while they were in Washington. I tried to pay attention, but all I could think of was the tingling sensation in my hand. What could it be? It was the beginning.

YAY ONE REVIEW! Shout out to TheFr3ak, my first official reviewer: Thanks! It means a lot! And hopefully others will follow your example?

Anyways, as I'm coming up with chapter 3, it has come to my attention that a 6 week trip to Washington is completely unrealistic, especially when it involves leaving two teens home alone for that long. But just go with it ok? The points is Dasey and trust me, I will get there. Keep reading!


	4. Chapter 3

PREVIOUS: Derek convinces his parents to go ahead with their vacation plans even though Casey is sick. He agrees to take care of her while they are gone.

CHAPTER 3

I heard the van pull out of the driveway. They were gone. I tried to remember the instructions I'd been given mere minutes ago: nothing. Clearly I had been paying even less attention than I'd thought. Instead of worrying about it, I went upstairs to see Casey.

She was just lying there, in exactly the same position as the one I'd left her in. She hadn't moved. I noticed the book she'd been reading carelessly tossed onto the floor. I saw how empty her eyes were and for the first time since I woke up that morning, I didn't think about what I was going to do with my parent-free party-filled summer but instead, I turned my attention to how much Casey needed me. So, with that in mind, I sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hey, can I get you anything?" She turned to face me with a shocked expression. She clearly saw through my kindness to everything that would be expected of me: lame putdowns, sarcasm and anything else to make her state even less bearable. At the time, even I couldn't come up with a reason why I hadn't made fun of her inability to leave her room or run for hills when she got sick. At the time, all that entered my mind was that she was sick and that she needed my help. I didn't even go to how my hands were willing themselves back towards her soft brown hair. Instead, I shoved my stupid hands into my pockets and waited for a reply. When none came, I made an executive decision and went downstairs to make her some chicken soup.

When it was done, I brought it up to her.

"Feel like eating?" I asked. She turned her head a little to face me. The spark in her eyes told me she was hungry, but she was hesitant. She tried to spoon some into her mouth but she could barely sit up and half of it ended up spilling onto her shirt.

"Here, let me," I said sitting down next to her. I took the bowl from her and managed to get a big spoonful into her mouth. When she'd finished it she smiled weakly. Even without words, I knew that she was thanking me so I continued. Slowly, spoonful by spoonful, I helped her finish the entire bowl. Afterwards, she quickly fell back and closed her eyes. I could tell that she would soon be asleep, so I gathered up the bowl and the spoon and started making my way out of the room. When I reached the door, I turned around to look at her. She looked helpless; weak. She was still Casey, the stepsister I loved to torture, and yet seeing her need me made me see her differently. Suddenly, I knew I had to be there for her and give her everything she needed. For now what she needed was sleep.

I headed downstairs and turned on the TV. There was a hockey game on but I couldn't even tell you who was playing let alone the score. My thoughts were...distracted at best. I should have been thinking about Sally or planning a party or even Queens. Instead my mind was consumed with thoughts of Casey. Was she alright? How long before I should check on her again? Should I bring her something when she wakes up? This was ridiculous. I thought more about Casey that morning than I had since she moved in. I had to see her.

"You awake?" I saw her stir out of her quickly fading slumber.

"Derek?" she said weakly as she tried to sit up. "Was I dreaming or did you feed me soup for like an hour?"

I had to laugh at that. When vocalized, it did sound insane.

"Yeah about that..." I started.

"Thank you. I'm lucky to have you looking out for me," Casey said. I had to smile at that. Did she just thank me?

And then, just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder, she put her hand in mine and smiled back.

Well I know this chapter wasn't the best. I've been lately and finished this around midnight. I might revise it later but for now I just wanted to post it so that I could move on with the plot.

Also, I'm up to four reviews! YEAH! Thanks to everyone who reviewed; you are the reason I am continuing this story.

To everyone else, keep reading and I promise it will get better. It might even get so good you feel like reviewing?


	5. Chapter 4

PREVIOUS: The family has left and Derek and Casey are now officially alone in the house. Derek has begun to actually take care of Casey and the response has been surprising.

CHAPTER FOUR

We just sat there smiling at each other for what could have been anywhere from five minutes to five hours. I couldn't even remember what I'd come up for. All I knew was that one minute we were laughing about soup and the next I was starring into her eyes. I started to remember.

When my dad had first told me that we were going to have dinner with his girlfriend Nora and her two daughters, all I could think was that they better be hot. Of course, when I learned that Lizzie was Edwin's age I became much more focused on the idea of Casey. I knew that my dad needed the night to go well, so I tried to make the best of it.

_FLASHBACK_

_We walked into the restaurant. Being my dad, we were of course a half hour late after going to the wrong restaurant. Twice. My dad was really nervous and Edwin had chosen tonight to get car sick for the first time on the way to meet Nora._

"_Derek will you please find Nora and tell her we're here? I'm going to make sure Edwin's alright," my dad asked already turning to walk away. _

"_But dad! How am I supposed to know," I started._

"_Thanks Derek!" My dad yelled behind him._

"_Who Nora is?" I asked to his retreating figure. What the hell? First I'm forced into giving up my Saturday night, then I had to drive all the way to Toronto having to pull over for my brother to get sick every twenty minutes and now I'm supposed to ask every woman here if they are my dad's girlfriend? No way. For a lack of anything better to do, I started to look around. Was every woman with two daughters in Toronto here tonight? I spotted a blonde woman with her equally blonde teen aged twins. They were dressed in what could only loosely be described as matching hot pink mini dresses were currently absorbed in checking their reflections in the silver ware. Any chance Lizzie had grown four years over night? I started to make my way to their table. It looked like my night had just gotten a lot better. The mom had gotten up and the girls had turned their attention towards me. I smirked and was about to sit down at their table when I heard something coming from behind me. I turned to see a brunette chuckling behind her water glass. What was her problem?_

"_Aww, did the world's perfect cliché turn you down?" She said smirking at me. So she was kind of cute but what was with her attitude. No one, and I mean no one talked to me that way. I could have just rolled my eyes and walked away, and I probably should have, but I didn't._

"_Problem Princess?"_

"_Oh please, you're not talking to me are you? Let me give you a piece of advice: I have formed three coherent sentences. I am clearly not your type," she said with a flip of her hair._

"_Don't flatter yourself," I said laughing. She was smiling at me and in spite of myself, I smiled back. Our eyes locked and suddenly I couldn't even remember what I was doing here. All I knew was that I wanted to get to know the beautiful girl in front of me. I moved closer to her table and was just about to sit down when the seat I had had my eye was filled by a girl of about 11. _

"_You must be Derek! It's so good to finally meet you! This is my youngest daughter Lizzie and it looks like you've already met Casey," said the woman I later learned to be Nora suddenly appearing behind me. It wasn't long before my dad and Edwin joined us and we sat down together for one of the most uncomfortable meals of my life. As hard as I tried, I could not wrap my mind around what had just happened. I had hoped for a hot girl and instead I got Casey: beautiful, witty, mysterious Casey. _

_And then our stupid parents got married. _

My smile only grew at the memory. That night represented the first time I had seen Casey for exactly who she was; not my stepsister and the perfect teenager she let the rest of the world see. Instead, I had just seen a girl. That is to say, a girl that as hard as I tried, I just couldn't seem to get out of my mind. I hadn't let myself think about her that way since she moved in. I told myself that she was just my annoying stepsister; someone I had to learn to deal with on a daily basis. It was in the smile she gave me in that moment that told me that no matter what I told myself, what I really had to learn to deal with was the fact that I would never be able to think of her as a sister.

I leaned in towards her and brushed her hair off her face. The look in her eyes was one of confusion but not of resistance. I guess I'll never known what would have happened if the phone hadn't chosen that exact moment to start ringing.

Well there you go! The Dasey moments are beginning. Also, thanks to everyone who wrote a review for chapter 3. Your feedback is very important to me so keep it up! To everyone else, as long as you keep reading that's really all that matters, but even a short review like good, bad or ok would be fantastic.

Look out for chapter 5! I promise that it is coming soon.


	6. Chapter 5

PREVIOUS: Derek thinks back to when he first met Casey and let's himself remember his initial attraction. Dasey was on the verge of having a moment when the phone rang.

CHAPTER 5

I picked up the phone, knowing Casey couldn't.

"Hello?" I asked in almost a whisper from the shock of what had almost come to be.

"Hey Derek, is Casey there?" said the voice of her slime ball of a boyfriend. Truman. Somehow I'd managed to put his existence out of my mind lately. I couldn't believe Casey had taken him back after what he did to her. Sure, at the time it had been what I'd wanted, I'd even been the one to set up their prom date. But all I'd really wanted was to be able to take Emily to the prom without Casey tainting our night with guilt. I'd wanted her to have a good time at prom, but I'd sort of figured that that would be it: just one fun night. Knowing Casey, I probably should have guessed that if she was going to forgive, it wouldn't be just for one night. I didn't want to let him talk to Casey. I wanted to tell him to go away and never come back. But what I definitely didn't want was to think about why Casey talking to her boyfriend bothered me so much. So, I told myself that I didn't care.

"Uh, yeah, she's right here. But, you should know she's pretty sick," I replied sounding as uninterested as possible. I took his silence as a hint that he really didn't care that much, so I passed the phone over to Casey and left the room. My confusion frustrated me. What was I thinking? What was I feeling? In that respect, I take no responsibility for what I did next. I blame it on my confusion. I walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone in the kitchen and held my breath as I listened.

"Truman I can't think about this right now I really am sick!" I heard Casey struggle to evoke. What the hell did he say to her?

"Whatever Case. The point is that you can make excuses all you want but I'm not going to wait forever," Truman growled angrily. Damn it, this was so frustrating! Wait for what? Silence followed Truman's mystery. So he made another mature comment:

"Look, I told you that I love you, what more do you want?" It was comments like this that made it hard to decide: Do I punch him the face or laugh in it? Either way, I could not understand, assuming that this sort of conversation wasn't a fluke, why Casey put up with him.

"Truman, I'm tired and this going nowhere. I'm hanging up in two seconds unless you give me a god reason not to," Casey whispered.

"Don't bother calling me tomorrow; I'm going to a party with my friends. If I remember I'll come by sometime next week. By then, you better have an answer," Truman said before hanging up. Casey didn't deserve this. I slammed down the receiver and bounded up the stairs to her bedroom. I could hear her quiet tears from the hallway.

When I reached her room, I pulled her into my arms and stroked her hair while she cried into my shoulder. After they seemed to have slowed down, I glanced out the window and noticed that the night had already fallen. I had no intention of leaving Casey alone with her grief so I softly pulled her blanket over her and lay down so that we were face to face.

I brushed my thumb across her cheek to dry the last of her tears before whispering softly to her:

"Shh, he's not worth it. You can tell me about it tomorrow." She attempted a smile before closing her eyes. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. The last thing I can remember before I too drifted off is the moonlight bringing out the sparkle in her hair. Before I even opened my eyes the next morning, I knew that everything had changed. I couldn't pretend that I didn't care any longer. Even if Casey couldn't see it yet, I would always be there to protect her: today, tomorrow and for the rest of her life.

**So, thank you again to those of you who wrote a review for the previous chapter. I would like to now clear a few things up:**

**I can't believe I forgot about Marti in the flashback. Can you all just pretend, at least until I find the time to edit it, that Marti was also carsick and stayed with Edwin and George while Derek met Casey?**

**I did not originally plan to have the whole story from Derek's POV. But, that is the way it has turned out so far. What do you guys think? Should I keep it this way or would you like to know Casey's side of things?**

**I think that's it for now. Anyone have a guess about what Truman and Casey were talking about?**

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be out soon. **


	7. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

When reading fan fiction, I had always promised myself that I would never dedicate an entire chapter to an author's note in my own story. I think, however, that I owe all of you an explanation as to why I went from updating almost every day to not at all. The day after my last update I knew I wouldn't be able to update as I was finishing up my culminating project for geography due the following day. We had to make a movie that included a condensed version of everything that we'd learned in the class. I was 95% done when my computer went blank. I spent hours on the phone with tech support and called every repair store in my city before realizing that I would have to drop it off in the morning. My teacher understood and gave me an extension until the next day. When I got home, my mom had gone to pick it up and learned that the hard drive was fried. Something had gone wrong at the manufacturing stage and apparently it had been like a time bomb since I got it. Long story short, I had to redo the entire thing while studying for exams (since this all happened in the last two days of class prior to exam week). It took a while for my computer to get a new hard drive installed and when I got it back, they forgot to reinstall office so I had no way to continue this (not to mention that I had lost all of my files since, no, I do not have an external hard drive, so I lost all of the chapters I had been working on prior to this disaster) and it had to be sent back. After that, it was summer and I spent two weeks on vacation with my parents and haven't had a chance to get back to The Journey Our Dreams Direct. Now however, excluding next week when I will be on a family boating trip, I am back and ready to update.

Anyways, I just wanted you all to know that I have not abandoned this story and that I plan to continue it. Also, I want to thank everyone who added this story while I was unable to continue writing it. It really motivated me to keep going. Finally, as I said, I lost all of my old work on this story and since it has been so long I don't remember a lot of it. So, if anyone has any ideas for me in the upcoming chapters let me know!

Midnight trills


	8. Chapter 6

**PREVIOUS: Has Derek developed feelings for Casey? After overhearing the end of a troubling conversation between Casey and Truman indicating that their supposedly perfect reconciliation has been anything but, he has begun to take on the role of her protector. **

**I remembered that before my computer fiasco some of you had requested a chapter from Casey's POV. If it's horrible, comment and I will go back to telling this story through Derek.**

CASEY

The first time I woke up, it was bright. Normally I would have closed my curtains before turning in for the night. This morning however, the sun was pouring in to wake me up by illuminating my walls, my shelves, my desk and of course my stepbrother's arm that was currently wrapped around my waist. The more active part of my brain was screaming protests of confusion at how wrong this situation was. The rest of my brain, on the other hand, was tired. The clock on my bedside table told me that it was hours earlier than I would normally be up and soon closing my eyes and letting sleep recall me seemed very inviting. Just before I drifted off I could feel the body beside me shifting. Semi-consciously, I too shifted myself more comfortably into my stepbrother's embrace.

The second time that I woke up, I was alone. Someone had closed the curtains part way so that the blinding sunlight that I remembered from earlier that morning had been replaced by a warm glow. There was a tall glass of juice by my bed, still cold, and the blankets on the other side of my bed were so nicely arranged that it seemed as though it hadn't been slept on in a long time. One might I assume that I'd dreamt or imagined the whole sleeping beside my step brother thing, but the electricity in the air and the speed of my pulse said differently (and no, this was not the fault of the flu). I sat up slowly and started to sip the juice in hopes of clearing my head. Everything had changed so quickly. It had been a big decision to take the scholarship and leave my family to go to Queens and taking a nice long family vacation had been my idea so that I could spend some time with them before moving to Kingston. But that was before everything became about Truman. First, his grandmother died and I was his shoulder to cry on. He told me that he needed me this summer and that after everything he'd done for me, it was my turn to take care of him. At first, that was it. I went with him to the funeral and helped him deal with a few other family events afterwards. But then it wasn't just once and awhile; it slowly became all the time. As our family vacation grew nearer, I began to long for some time to myself to think things over. It was when he told me not to go but to stay with him instead that I knew I couldn't do this anymore. At present, I had tried breaking up with him about four times. Each time he handled it differently: calling or emailing non-stop, driving by my house, or, in this case, pretending that he didn't care and letting me know that he wouldn't wait around forever for me to make up my mind, as if I hadn't already. Then, after his antics wore off, something would happen. His parents would get into a huge fight and he would indicate there was a chance of divorce. I would take pity and go comfort him and in a few days everything would naturally resolve itself and somehow we would be resolved in the process. Another time, an amazing gift would come for me in the mail; one he'd ordered weeks in advance of course, to celebrate our anniversary. Of course I could return it if I wanted to, but wouldn't it be more fun to wear the necklace to dinner with him even one last time since he already had the reservations? We'd have a great time and I'd take him back but sooner or later, I'd realize what he'd somehow charmed me into forgetting: I was no longer in love with Truman. Yesterday he had told me he loved me and I knew that I didn't feel it back. To be honest, I was pretty sure he was more in love with the idea of me than the actual person behind the image he had created in his head anyways. Part of it was that I couldn't quite get the image of him and Vicky out of my head. Really the prom had been more for Emily and I'd gotten caught up in the moment: the first of many. The rest, however, was that we just didn't make sense anymore. Truman was no longer the one that I could trust to pick me up when I fell.

Maybe that was where Derek's new appeal was coming from. Maybe I didn't have romantic feelings for my step-brother at all. Maybe all I wanted was to know that someone was there to look after me. I could trust that someone would be there for me every day without looking for something in return. I heard footsteps nearing my bedroom and I smiled. Maybe Derek was finally someone I could talk to about my trouble with Truman. Maybe he could even suggest a way out of this mess. Maybe …

"Case, are you up yet?" He asked as he stepped into my line of vision. The first thing I noticed was that he was wearing the shirt that I had bought him almost a year ago, lacking inspiration during Christmas shopping. Then I noticed the genuine look in his eyes as they locked with mine. Only after taking in the rest of his person did I notice the effect his mere presence had had on me. I felt energized and awake. I felt, for the first time since I'd caught this flu bug, an actual want to get out of bed. Even as I felt all of the oxygen in the room being sucked away, I noticed my head quickly clearing of confusion. It was becoming painfully clear. This flu bug was not even the beginning of what was wrong with me. Truman was no longer the biggest factor in my unhappiness either. Clearly what was really wrong with me was that it seemed that I desperately needed what I knew I couldn't have. The first boy to call me princess, the boy who held me all night as I cried into his chest, the boy who lived across the hall and always played his music too loud: This was the boy that held my heart in his hand, the one that I wanted to be there to catch me. True, I didn't want Truman for many reasons but I couldn't ignore that biggest one was that he could never compare to the boy who was standing right in front of me; this boy that I could never have.

**Well there you go: the much needed update is complete. I know that this chapter is lacking in plot, but it has been so long that I had to read my own story again just to remind myself of what was happening. I decided that if I was going try writing from Casey's POV I would try to get her feelings out there as Derek's are starting to immerge. I also felt that it was about time that I cleared up all of these things that Derek had overheard. Please review, commenting on how you like Casey's POV vs Derek's and I will try to update one last time before I go on vacation.**

Midnight Trills


	9. Chapter 7

PREVIOUS: Casey has revealed her trouble with Truman and thusly the reason for both her decision to stay behind while the family went on vacation (To find a way to deal with him once and for all) and her conversation on the phone the night before. Casey is also starting to come to terms with the even bigger trouble presented by her new found attraction to her stepbrother as she sees that he is the only one that has always been there for her and always will. What will happen now that these two step siblings seem to have fallen for each other?

_Derek_/**Casey**

_Why was she looking at me like that? _

Derek hadn't gotten any farther than the doorway when he'd noticed the difference in Casey. There was a certain sparkle in her eyes that had been absent ever since she'd come down with the flu. In fact, if Derek took the time to think about it, that sparkle had been missing for much longer than a couple of days: Truman had been draining it out of her ever since they'd started their "relationship".

**I'm going to do it. I'm going to get out of this bed, take a shower, change into something other than pajamas and maybe figure out what to do about Truman, not to mention Derek. If he ever found out what I've been thinking… Well, let's just say that he would probably stop making me soup.**

Casey slowly sat up in bed without taking her eyes off of Derek. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and slowly but surely planted her feet on the floor, digging her toes into the carpet as she stood to face her stepbrother who still hadn't managed to actually enter her bedroom.

**Deep breath, one step at a time.**

_I watched as Casey stood up, a higher energy increase in the last five minutes than she had since my dad and Nora had left. I watched as she took her first step towards me. Towards me? I should have said towards her door, right? I watched as she brushed her hair out of her face and I watched as she slowly began to wobble._

**I didn't even see it coming. One second I was fine, walking in a perfectly straight line, and the next I was losing my balance, tripping over my own feet and just waiting for the impact of the fall to kick in. But, it never did.**

_I caught her. I couldn't remember the last time I ran that fast. I put my arms around her to avoid the fall and then stood there holding her until she got her balance back. But Casey just stood there with her eyes closed. _

**What was going on? Suddenly I felt supported. I could tell I hadn't fallen and that somehow I was still standing. But I wasn't standing on my own. The grip holding me up was firm and yet gentle. I felt perfectly safe; as if while he was holding me nothing and no one could hurt me. Of course I didn't have to open my eyes to know that it was Derek. All I wanted to do was stand there in his embrace. I was afraid that if I opened my eyes he would let go. **

_The girl in my arms seemed to have gone from terrified to blissful in the space of about ten seconds. It felt right holding Casey. A sense of undeniable pleasure began to wash over me at the thought that I had been the one to catch her. I had already begun to feel differently towards Casey but it was as if all of a sudden the transformation was picking up speed. I liked taking care of Casey. If I had it my way, she would be needing my help every single day from now until the family returned. But I should probably let go of her, shouldn't I? Oh god, what must she be thinking?_

**How much time had past? How long had we been standing like this? I have probably made him so uncomfortable! All he wanted to do was make sure I didn't face plant into the carpet! Ok, one eye at a time…**

_I watched as Casey slowly opened her eyes, on at a time, to look up at me. I slowly un hooked my arms from her waist and brought them down to my sides. She was standing on her own._

**"Thank you," I managed to whisper. I waited for him to reply, but he just kept looking at me. I couldn't think of anything else to say so I looked back at him. And so we stood there. Awkwardly. Again.**

_Say something! Anything! She thanked you! The least you can do is say you're welcome! I wanted to talk to her, make sure she was alright, but I felt like I'd forgotten how to open my mouth. I knew I couldn't just keep staring at Casey. When I'd left her bed this morning it was so that I could avoid an awkward morning and jump straight into finding out what had made her so upset last night. Funny how things turn out, isn't it? Ok, enough. I'm going to say something right now._

_ My mouth had gone dry. I think I said: "You're welcome, are you ok?" but I can't quite be sure._

**"What?" I said. I had managed to shake the memorization and tune into the fact that he was talking to me.**

_Oh great. It did come out as badly as I'd thought. Alright, once more._

_ "Are you alright?"_

**"Oh, yeah, thanks. I think I just got a little ahead of myself," I said with a little giggle at the end. Oh god, did I really just make that joke?**

_"Oh, haha, right. So are you hungry?" _

**"What time is it?"**

_"Almost twelve-thirty."_

**"What? I slept past noon?"**

_ "Don't tell me you've never slept in before?"_

**"For me, sleeping in usually implies nine-thirty."**

_"Well Case, it looks like you've got a lot to learn from me this summer." Yes! I have formed 6 sentences in a row! I am making progress._

**"I guess I do," I said meaning every word. I could tell as soon as I'd said it that I'd ruined our casual quasi-conversation with my serious tone. No way was I letting us fall into a third awkward silence.**

** "I am, by the way."**

_"Are what?"_

**"Hungry."**

_"Right. So what'll it be? Cereal, toast, eggs?"_

**"You can pour cereal, toast bread and make eggs?" **

_"This surprises you why?"_

**"Because I have never seen you cook? You always make Edwin get you your cereal!"**

_"Well, Edwin's not here. Plus, you're worth the effort," I said with a wink. She blushed and I smiled._

_ "Just in case you lose your footing."_

**He offered me his hand and together we made our way to the kitchen. From the second we entered it, things were different. I'm exactly sure how to explain it, but we were different.**

_And at that moment I knew that we would never be the same. I had never made eggs in my life, but for Casey, nothing could stop me._

**It was the best breakfast of my life, and only in part because of the eggs.**

**OK. So I'm not sure how good this chapter is. I promised that I would update before I left but it is now 1am so there is no way that I am editing this tonight (this morning?). I now apologize for all the mistakes. Please review!**

**- Midnight Trills **


	10. Chapter 8

PREVIOUS: Dasey is advancing! Both Derek and Casey have come to realize that there is something between them. The question is, what happens now? Will they admit their feelings to each other or will they stay silent in fear of ruining what is coming to be some sort of comforting friendship?

CHAPTER 8

Derek's POV

I woke up. I was confused. I couldn't quite remember what had happened last night. I mean, this wasn't one of those creepy I don't know who or I am kind of things. I was Derek and I was in my room but I couldn't remember what I'd had for dinner much less if I'd brushed my teeth or not afterwards. I could remember making brunch for Casey and I think having some sort of conversation with her about our original summer plans but that was about it. I looked at the clock and saw that it was getting on 8, I assumed in the morning. Wait, 8am? I couldn't remember the last I'd woken up of my own accord at freaking 8am. Had gone to bed early or something? I sat up and immediately regretted it. My head felt like it weighed a thousand tons. I groaned and laid back down in hopes of losing myself in sleep. After spending who knows how long memorizing my ceiling, I figured that sleep wasn't an option. So, I tried to figure out what was going on by trying to jog my memory for details about last night.

It wasn't until I directed all of my attention to it that I began to remember. Not the previous night or day, mind you, but my dream. It's strange. Some scientists say that you either dream with one half of your brain or the other and this determines whether or not you can remember your dreams. Obviously I am not exactly one to either analyze or care about science in any shape or form but up until now it wasn't like I'd had any reason to doubt it. Everyone has to dream and usually I wake up having some sort of notion of what I dreamt about for all of ten seconds before I would completely forget everything about it. It seemed that right now, I was experiencing the opposite. At first, my mind had been hazy and it hadn't even occurred to me to think about the dream that I was coming out of. And then, all of a sudden my dream came back to me so vividly that it was as if, even though there was no question that I was fully awake, I was still in it.

I was on the ground, facedown in some sort of mud. It started to rain and the mud was so thick that I was unable to pull myself up. That was until a hand appeared in front of my face, offering me a way up and out. I took it and suddenly found myself face to face with a forked path. To the left, everything was perfectly familiar. The trees were green and leafy, parting at the top to reveal a clear blue sky obstructed only by the occasional cloud. At the base of each tree rested a part of my life. In front of the first tree Marti was jumping rope. She seemed to be smiling at me and yet I couldn't make eye contact. At the next, I found my hockey stick with that familiar scratch near the top showing off its past battles that I knew all too well. And then, I let my eyes wander past the rows of oak trees, the ones that line the streets I walk every day, off into the distance. I pushed my vision to its limits and strained my eye as far as possible. That's where I found her: tall, blonde and familiar. Sally might not have been the final destination but she was definitely the stepping stone that would be taken in choosing this path's direction.

Then, I dared look to the right. The, trees, if you could really even still call them trees, were menacingly different than anything I could ever remember seeing before. Everything from the way they bended to the way the breeze travelled through their leaves was new and frankly frightening. I ran forward as suddenly the forest life behind me disappeared; sucked away by a black confusion until I could hardly remember its original shape. I ran forward, searching beneath every tree for something I could remember but nothing was familiar. At first, I was scared. But then, so suddenly that I had to force myself to remember otherwise, a feeling of closeness and security washed over me telling me that I wasn't alone. Before I even saw her, I knew she was the path's purpose; my ultimate destination. The wind moved and with it the trees and there was Casey. Then and there I saw her not as my step sister, my patient, me responsibility or my past. I saw her then as my future and was swept up in a moment of blissful understanding. I felt that I knew what I wanted and began a quick approach. And just when I was about to grasp her hand in mine the wind picked up and the trees returned to their original role of disguising Casey. A wall emerged held strong with boulders, vines and doubts: the disapprovement, the misunderstandings and the many other obstacles I would have to get past in order to pursue this path. The one to the left reappeared in my line of vision; immaculate and straight forward. With one final glance in either direction I found myself pulled back to reality.

I opened my eyes, realizing only now that they had been closed. I was fully awake, but even if my head was still buzzing, this time I felt much more like myself. I remembered watching tv with Case until she fell asleep and I covered her with a blanket. I had then left her reluctantly to quiet my phone which had been beeping incessantly with a sudden surplus of text messages. I had gotten the new phone for grad from my dad and Nora and still hadn't quite figured out how to change the settings so that it wouldn't go of every two minutes for the same text.

I bounded up the stairs two at a time and fished my phone out from under my bed. The sender took my breath away. The number was one that I hadn't seen on my screen in almost a year. How had Sally gotten my new number? Had I given it to her? I really couldn't remember. I opened the message and proceeded to reread the simple message about four times before it finally began to sink in:

"Coming early! C u in 1 week! Luv Sally"

I had only one more week alone with Casey. Had my new fascination for my step sister erased my feelings for Sally? Now I knew why my memory had been so foggy. I had blocked out the world after reading the message, more due to my subconscious than any thought out plan to deal with my confusion. That dream though, if anything it had only put my worries into images. And yet, the beauty of it all had taken my mind in a different direction: deciding what I wanted to fight for. Funny that my subconscious had chosen something so real and yet so unlike anything that would have occurred to me consciously to conjure for the first dream that I could remember. I felt an undeniable need to follow the path of the dream. The question was, which one?

Little did Derek know that across the hall, Casey's dream was yet to reach its conclusion.

**I'm back! I'm sorry that this chapter took me so long but I had to redo parts of it before I was happy with it and I'm still not so sure that its quite right. Thoughts? Reviews would be much appreciated as they inspire me more than anything else to update **

Midnight Trills


	11. Chapter 9

PREVIOUS: We have entered the world of Derek's dreams. His subconscious has painted him a beautiful picture of what could be. Leading up to a shocking text message from Sally, is Dasey still on track or will Derek choose a different path that could ruin everything?

CHAPTER 9

CASEY'S POINT OF VIEW

I tossed and turned all night long and not in the normal and harmless kind of way. When I woke up, I was on the ground. I'm not sure if it was the fall of the sound of my own scream that woke me up. I guess it was lucky that I wasn't feeling that sick anymore or the situation could have been a lot worse than it was. Either way, it didn't take long for me to refocus my energy from picking myself of the floor to the dream which had in habited my mind, throwing me from the comfort of my bed in the first place.

I had gone to bed early last night. I had woken up first around four in the afternoon on the couch wrapped up in a blanket from my bed. Obviously Derek entered my mind immediately. Had this happened even a week ago I would have been confused and probably found some way to turn the gesture into an offence. Although if we're speaking rationally, there is no way the gesture would have happened, at least not so bluntly, even a week ago. Anyhow, after what I remembered feeling from earlier that morning I was more concerned about where Derek was and how long it would be before I could see him again than what the blanket was doing on top of me. I heard footsteps coming from upstairs. I immediately leaped of the couch. Breathing heavily and beaming steadily, I noticed that I was standing on my own. I then consequently remembered that I was still holding down my breakfast, a feat all on its own. In the blink of an eye, or forty winks to be more exact, I was well on my way to recovery and I couldn't wait to tell him. At first, I took it slow and steady, putting one foot in front of the other one step at a time. But by the time I reached the stairs, I couldn't wait any longer. I bolted all the way upstairs and practically flew down the hall to Derek's room. Without thinking, I ran right in. The room was empty. I heard the bathroom door click closed down the hall. I walked further into his room and sat down on his bed to wait. I'm not exactly sure what possessed me to do what I did next, though I'm hoping I can blame it on the aftermath of the flu. Derek's phone started beeping; indicating a new text. At first I ignored it, but after the third beep my curiosity got the better of me and I opened it. It was just a message from George asking if I was ok. I closed the message and then went into his inbox to mark it as unread. Right away I started feeling guilty. But that's when I found it. The previous message Derek had gotten this morning: "Coming early! C u in 1 week! Luv Sally"

My heart started pounding as heard Derek washing his hands. I closed message and ran out of the room as quickly as I could and into my own bedroom I locked the door and through myself onto my bed, trying to muffle my tears with my pillow so that he wouldn't hear them. Sally, how could I have let her slip my mind. She had always been his one, his true love, his choice. Whatever I had felt between us was clearly of my own imagination. There was no denying that whether I liked it or not, I had feelings for Derek that couldn't be erased. I was just going to have to accept that he did not return them. I tried my hardest to let sleep recapture me and before too long it paid off. I may have been on the road to recovery but something about the combination of getting over the flu and trying to mend my own breaking heart must have taken away any energy I thought I had gained this morning. At least, I figured, I'd be free from the pain known as Derek and Sally in my own dreams. Apparently my subconscious had a different idea.

My dream took place on a boat. I was sitting on the railing of the top deck watching the waves lap up against the side of the boat as it sailed effortlessly atop the crystal waters. The sky was blue and there was nothing as far as the eye could see save free and clear open space. I watched as birds flew freely above my head, and for just a moment I felt that I knew what it was like to be them. While I was perhaps not personally flapping my wings, my sailing across the water felt equal to their flying across the skies. Neither of us seemed to have a care in the world. In fact, my mind seemed to be as clear as the water, unobstructed by thoughts or worries. This was my paradise. I let my eyes wander from the birds back down to the waves. There constant movement was mesmerizing and I soon fell into the trance created by the back and forth rhythm. And then, out of nowhere I began to see my own reflection looking back at me from the ocean spray. Only, despite how I had thought I was feeling, free and happy, my reflection wasn't smiling. Not even a little. Just as I began pondering my reflection's unhappiness, the breeze began picking up at a quick rate equal to that at which it was cooling down from gentle and soothing to frigid and unbearable. I cried out but the combined cacophony of the birds now flapping furiously to safety, the waves now crashing against the boat and the breeze turned squall completely drowned out any sound I might have made. The waves were getting stronger and I could feel my once perfectly balanced boat trembling beneath me, just waiting to fall apart. I looked back towards the waves, in search of a raft of lifeboat that I might use to make it safely to share before being forever trapped down below in a ship wreck. Instead, where my unhappy reflection had been, I saw Derek's. His arms were open to me, but I was afraid. Were the waves playing tricks on me? How could I put my life into the hands of someone who had put theirs into those of someone else? Derek couldn't be my destiny. Even dreaming, I knew that I had to accept that. And yet, what was my alternative? Drowning? I guess at some point you just have to fight for it. Regardless of what he felt for Sally, he was here for me now, protecting me, making me happy. All I had to do was prove to him that not only was I worth it, but if he let me, I would be there for him making him happy forever. And so I jumped. I threw myself off the side of the boat into the swirling waves below. They were dark, deep and daunting. The farther I fell, the deeper Derek seemed. I knew that getting to his arms wouldn't be easy, but I also knew that it'd be worth it. And so I embraced the plunge. And that's when I plunged right into the carpet.

I saw my dream diary sitting right where it should be with an open ready to be filled with the details of my dream to be analyzed. However, that page would just have to wait for another night and another dream because this time, it wasn't me who was going to analyze my dream. This time, my dream had analyzed me. And now, because of it, I was going to fight. I was going to fight for Derek and I was going to win.

**Sorry this one took so long. I don't really have an excuse but I tried to make this one long to make up for it (1300 words enough?). Please review! If I get even two reviews, I will update tomorrow.**

**-Midnight Trills**


	12. Chapter 10

PREVIOUS: Casey found the text message Sally sent to Derek and is now convinced that they are back together and that anything she thought they shared was in her imagination. However, thanks to the powers of following your dreams, Casey has come to the conclusion that her feelings for Derek are too important to throw away. Casey is going to fight, but the question is, does she really even have to?

CHAPTER 10

Derek's POV

What was that? I had been sitting on my bed trying to figure out my subconscious when I heard it: a scream followed by a thump. Casey. How had I managed to forget my responsibility to her? I leaped of my bed and ran across the hall. I twisted the doorknob but it was locked. Funny, even during our worst fights I couldn't ever remember Casey having locked herself in her room. I knocked on her door and waited, but she didn't come. More importantly, I didn't hear the sounds of her picking herself up of the floor. How seriously was she hurt?

"CASEY! CASEY! COME ON! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" I pounded at her door as hard as I could but there was still no answer and I didn't know what to do. I started to panic. Should I call our parents? 911? Was she passed out or just ignoring me? The only thing I did know for sure was that I had to get the door open. How I managed to think through what I did next I'm still not sure. I ran all the way down to the basement and grabbed my dad's tool box. Even having never used so much as a screwdriver before, I managed to surprise myself by breaking into Casey's room rather quickly. At first, I couldn't see her at all. Then, I noticed her foot peeking out from behind her bed. So I was right. She hadn't gotten up. I ran to the other side of the room and saw her lying face down on the floor. I kneeled down I gently shook her shoulder.

"Case? Are you ok? Please talk to me!" Slowly she raised her head and consequently her eyes to meet mine. She blinked twice before speaking.

"Derek? How did you get in here?" She looked genuinely confused. I smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her face before lifting her off the ground and softly placing her on her bed.

"Didn't you hear me calling you? I heard you fall. I was really worried about you! Please tell me you're ok?"

"I'm ok, I think," she said quietly. She took old of my arm and slowly pulled me closer to her until our faces were inches away. I could feel her breath on my cheek. She directed my hand to rest above her heart. Her pulse was rapid and soon, so was mine. We locked eyes.

"Derek?" I nodded as Casey whispered my name.

"Promise me that you'll look after me and..."

"Protect you?" I smiled as I promised her that I would always do just that and a look of relief crossed her face. At that moment, her bedroom seemed to morph into a forest of abnormal trees. I saw the wall behind Casey's bed open up into a path full of twists, turns and horrific obstacles: vines, pits, walls built fifty feet high in the way. But this time, there was nothing hiding Casey from me. I saw once more just how lustrous her hair was and how beautiful her smile was, especially when directed at me. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind at this point that Casey was the path that I wanted to follow. She was right there. And she needed me. She wanted me. Obviously she couldn't want me in the same way that I wanted her but I was willing to fight for it. Sure, at one point I had had strong feelings for Sally. At one point, I'd even thought that I loved her. But what I was feeling now was completely different. My feelings for Casey seemed on the one hand sudden and on the other years in the making. Just like in my dream, Sally was the safe route. Everyone would approve. With Casey, we would have no end of trouble and yet…

I knew that Casey saw it in my eyes. It happened so quickly I wasn't even sure which one of us had initiated closing the gap. All I knew was that one minute we were gazing at each other and the next her lips were on mine. I only had a moment to enjoy it before she pulled away but in that moment I knew that I'd chosen the right path. Casey would never even have to know that Sally had come back into my life because I wasn't going to let her come back. As soon as I could I was going to email her not to come. That I was sorry, but that I had moved on. That I did want to see her and had been overwhelmed by her sudden communication for the first time since she'd left that I hadn't been able to say no. But, unless she wanted to see me only as a friend, she should visit with her parents and other friends but that she shouldn't waste her summer on me. Yeah, that sounded about right. The best part was that I didn't even have to think it over and not even because thinking wasn't exactly my strong suit. I meant every word. I was over Sally and I wanted her to know it.

I turned my attention back to Casey:

"That was amazing," I said smiling at her.

"What?" Casey stammered. Was she avoiding my gaze? Was it too soon? Didn't she feel the same way? Hadn't she kissed me? I started to pull away. Thank god she stopped me.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I guess she saw that I was nervous and confused because she continued without hesitation.

"Derek, I'm sorry. I'm just not sure what to think! This seems so wrong and yet…"

"Feels so right?" I offered, knowing exactly how she felt. I smiled again and she seemed to relax. I decided to go for it. For the second time that morning my lips captured Casey's and for the second time, it was perfect. That is, it was perfect until the phone rang. Casey got up to answer it. I laid back on her bed happily. This was finally happening. Then I heard it.

"Oh, hi Sally. Yeah, Derek's right here."

OH. MY. GOD.

**Well here it is, as promised. Sorry it took me all day! Anyhow, I want to test out this excerpt from chapter 11:**

_**From the second his lips met mine I felt the waters close in around me. At first, it was the best feeling in the world, as if after this nothing could ever go wrong ever again. But then, just as I remembered her, remembered her perfect blonde hair and their perfect relationship, I remembered something else: I hate swimming.**_

**Looks like Derek's got his work cut out for him next time on The Journey Our Dreams Direct!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The faster you give me your feedback, the faster I turn that excerpt into a chapter :)**

Midnight Trills


	13. Chapter 11

PREVIOUS: Let's keep it short and simple: Casey and Derek followed the paths their dreams directed them to which led to the first Dasey kiss! Unfortunately, it wasn't all good. The journey those dreams were starting to direct was interrupted. It was interrupted by Sally.

CHAPTER 11

Casey's POV

From the second his lips met mine I felt the waters close in around me. At first, it was the best feeling in the world, as if after this nothing could ever go wrong ever again. But then, just as I remembered her, remembered her perfect blonde hair and their perfect relationship, I remembered something else: I hate swimming. How had I managed to forget the text message? The plan had been to fight for Derek, recapturing all the chemistry I had thought we had so that he would dump Sally, not cheat on her with his step sister! And even that had been based on a dream. One stupid little dream. And she was calling him. She was calling and I didn't want t o give her over to my Derek. Did I say my Derek? That was wrong, wasn't it? I needed to get him out of my head. These thoughts that I was having were inappropriate. More importantly, this had led me to wanting so badly to believe that he felt the same way that I'd let him use me even when I knew he was seeing Sally. So, phone in hand, I walked slowly back to my room. I awkwardly tossed him the phone and then quickly spun around and ran for the stairs as fast as possible. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing how badly he'd hurt me. I ran for the door. I did not want to hear his conversation.

Derek's POV

I could not believe that this was happening. I knew Casey was hurt and confused and I wanted nothing more than to hang up the stupid phone and run after her. Realistically though, I could deal with this now or I could deal with this later and honestly, I knew that probably the best thing that I could do for Casey would be to deal with it now. Not to mention, I was pretty sure that she wasn't going to want to talk to me until I did just that. And so I picked it up.

"Hey, Sally."

"DEREK! I can't believe it's actually you! I have so much that I want to tell you and I just can't wait to get back to London!"

"Sally, I…" she cut me off before I could say much more.

"Anyways, the reason that I'm calling is that I was wondering if I could stay with you for a few days? The thing is that when I changed the date of my flight, I didn't exactly clear it with my parents. They had already planned a visit out of town to see my grandmother and they won't be home for the first few days." I guess that she was waiting for me to say something because the pause that followed was monstrous. What was I supposed to say to that?

"I don't think that that's the best idea Sally," I began. And then I just let it out, all I'd been thinking, feeling and wanting, or should I say not wanting. Just like it when I'd planed it out in my head, fiishing brought me no regrets. The only thing that I felt bad about was that I was leaving her without a place to stay. I mean, I knew I didn't feel the way about her now that I used to but that didn't mean that I didn't care about her t all anymore. Should I offer her a place to stay as a friend? That would certainly be the right thing to do as a friend but would pretty much eliminate any chance that I might have had with Casey, at least for the time being. What the hell was I supposed to do? Maybe I should just let my dreams decide.

Casey's POV

Outside, it was hot. I made my way to the park and flopped down under the shade of an oak tree. Already I was covered in sweat and felt utterly disgusting but I had a pretty good feeling that the worst of it was coming from my broken heart. Could I even call it broken though? Everything happened so fast and it was hard to really tell what he had been thinking at all.

It was well I was pondering this, my eyes fell upon something worse: Truman. He was sitting in the grass reading and all I could hope was that his eyes wouldn't land on me. I was really not ready to deal with him. So of course, he came over.

"Casey? I thought you were sick?" He asked sweetly.

"I was, thanks. I was just getting some air and now I'm going home," I said standing up. I knew I would have to deal with him sooner rather than later but I would rather not do it here and now.

"Casey wait! I want to talk to you!" He got up with lighting speed and spun me around to face him. I couldn't look him in the eyes. I knew from past experience that once I did that, it was over.

"Casey you're my girlfriend and I feel like I haven't seen you all summer!"

"Well, maybe there's a reason for that," I said trying to pull away.

"Look, I know that I've made a mess of things lately and I know that it feels like we've been nothing more than off and on and I know that you still haven't quite forgiven me for what happened with Vicky," he started. I couldn't believe that I was letting him get to me. Again. Was I really going to cry in front of him? Again?

"Please don't cry, and let me finish. I found out a few weeks ago that I got late acceptance to Queens, and I'm going to take it... I'm not doing just to follow you, because I know you need your space. I'm doing this for myself. But I was hoping that we could try to work on us before then."

"What are you saying?" I couldn't believe it.

"I'm saying that I really want to work on us, and really work this time. If by the end of the summer we aren't working out, we go our separate ways at Queens. But if come orientation we can get back to where we were when had that strong relationship that I know you remember..." Truman didn't have to finish for me to see where this was going. He could tell from my distance and our last phone conversation that I was pulling away from him and he was trying to hold on to me.

"You want to go to Queens together?" I clarified.

"Well, that's one way to put it, I guess," he said as vague as ever.

"Look I just don't think that we have a future and I don't think that anything that you can do at this point is going to change my mind," I said knowing that whether I liked it or not I was going to have to ddeal with this now.

"Will you at least think about it?" As usual, he wasn't getting it.

"Truman, I.." He cut me off. Typical.

"Just hear me out. Take one week. When that week is up, if you still want to break up than consider it done. Otherwise, let me know and I will be there for you and I promise that this time it 'll be different," He said as he finally let go of me. I brushed his lips gently against mine, picked up his book and walked away. Sure, different this time. It pretty much felt the same to me. This was not helping my day.

When I got home, Derek was waiting for me in the living room and he didn't look happy.

"Is something wrong?" I said genuinely worried as I joined him on the couch.

"I think like I've done something stupid and want you to know that it has nothing to do with you and I hope that this doesn't change anything," Derek said in a much more serious tone than I was used to hearing him use.

"When Sally called this morning it was to tell me that she's coming to London next week but her parents have to visit her grandparents this weekend and so she'll have nowhere to go for the first few days that she's here," he started. I didn't know what to say in response other than:

"So?"

"So," he paused to take a breath, "I invited her to stay with us."

"But I want you to know that we're not together because Casey, the truth is, who I really care about is," I went into shock after the bomb he dropped about our new houseguest. I didn't hear anything else after that. I felt hurt and vulnerable and insecure all at once. Not only had I come to terms with my feelings for Derek but I'd had to deal with them not being reciprocated. Now I was going to have to live with the girl I knew he belonged with? I don't know iswhat I said next was out of a need to hide those feelings or what but for better or worse I cut him off, unaware that he'd been speaking in the first place, and blurted out:

"Truman is coming with me to Queens!" It came out at about the same time that one single word came out of Derek's mouth, perhaps the conclusion of what he'd started earlier:

"You."

**Thoughts? Just to reassure everyone, I am anti Truman and Sally. Do not worry, this is a Dasey story and it will happen.**

**It'll happen even faster if you review? That would be fabulous.**

**-Midnight Trills :) **


	14. Chapter 12

PREVIOUS: Sally is staying with Casey and Derek in a week. How has this affected Dasey? Well let's see: Derek expressed his feelings to a shocked Casey who didn't even hear it. Instead, is Casey actually giving Truman another chance or was her declaration some sort of tactic meant to help her in her quest for Derek? Let's find out!

CHAPTER 12

_Derek_/**Casey**

**His expression was full of pain. Hurt seemed to be radiating off him. It suddenly fell upon me that I hadn't listened to him. What the heck did he say? More importantly, what the heck did I say and what had I done to him and consequently to myself?**

"**I'm sorry, what did you say?"**

_I couldn't take it. I was not losing her to him; just to watch him hurt again. She had just told me that, contrary to what I'd thought after eavesdropping on their phone conversation, that she and Truman weren't over. Knowing this, I probably shouldn't have done what I did next but I was desperate and I still don't see that I really had any other choice. _

**Like lightning, Derek's face went from pained, to angry, to frenzied; all the while starring at me. He then moved so quickly I didn't even see him coming. But then his lips were on mine and his arms were wrapped around me. This kiss was different than the others. Instead of light and sweet, it was hot and rough and desperate. I lost myself in the moment of pure passion. Our lips moved in perfect sync, as if we were one single person.**

_When we finally pulled apart we were both breathing heavily and neither of us was smiling. I had known even before we started that it was wrong because of her boyfriend and because of our family, but I didn't regret it and I could tell that she didn't either. I knew that this was my last shot. I had told her and shown her how I felt and if I let her get away this time, it would be over for good. I was not about to let that happen without a fight._

"**Derek, what about Sally?" That had possibly been the best moment of my life but a certain blond shadow hung over the perfection. I knew in my heart that if I kept letting this happen, when I knew he had a girlfriend, in the end, I was only going to feel worse.**

"_What about her? You really didn't hear what I said did you? I don't care about her that way! The only reason I'm letting her stay here is because I would feel horrible dumping her and making her sleep in the street all in one phone call," I brushed my lips lightly against hers before letting a smile creep across mine and saying: "The only girl I care about is standing right in front of me." When her expression didn't change I began to panic as my smile quickly faded. And then, out of nowhere, she threw her arms around me._

**I think it was smile, that familiar Derek smile I couldn't help but always smile back to, if only on the inside, that finally did me in. It was hard to believe that Derek had just said those words to me, the ones my heart had been longing for, but this time I found the strength to let myself hear them. I felt horrible for trying to fight what I thought he had with Sally with what I definitely didn't have or would ever want with Truman, if that's even what happened. I wanted to enjoy the cloud nine feeling and ignore everything else, but I knew that Derek deserved more. I swallowed the tears of what might come of what I'd done and gently sat down on the couch, motioning for Derek to join me. I looked into his eyes, a sure fire way to calm myself that I'd picked up during the past few days, and let everything out. **

_I sat there, next to this girl who'd come to link herself to me not by blood but by heart, in shock. Lately all I'd wanted was one look inside Casey's heart, mind and soul and here she was not just giving me a look but trusting me with everything. She told me about the real reason she'd stayed behind, and consequently what her relationship with Truman had really looked like. This lead Case to her encounter in the park and the fear that threatened to devour her brought on by Truman's future presence at Queens. Her tears began to flow as she tried desperately to explain what had gone through her mind when she'd ignored my revelation to lash out with some made up bright future with the boy who caused her never-ending grief and confusion. This truth in particular seemed to frighten her, afraid of how I would react, but in reality she had nothing to worry about. On some level it bothered me, but even I could see that he had really messed her up and the anger I felt towards him more than overpowered anything I might have held against Casey. It had taken me long enough to realize that I needed her as so much more than a step-sister. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it for support, letting her know that everything was ok._

"_This morning I told you that I would always look after you and protect you. Don't you ever forget that. I want you to come to me for anything." She smiled at me and leaned in just as the phone rang. We looked at each other and laughed as Casey got up to go answer it. _

"**Hello? Oh hi mom. How is Washington? Yes I'm feeling better. Derek took great care of me. Yes, it was just a flu bug. Yes I'm sure that I'm fine." The conversation continued with a mixture of travel anecdotes and unnecessary concern before I passed Derek the phone. It was then that I started to notice that something was wrong. His answers were monotone, even when talking to Marti. **

**The minute he hung up I asked him what was wrong. Minutes ago everything had been perfect. Was our relationship, if it had even really gotten that far yet, destined to be ruined by phone calls?**

"_With everything else that happened today, I completely forgot about your miraculous recovery. You want to tell me why one second you need help getting on to your bed and the next you run out the door?"_

**Oh god, I'd forgotten about that. And I'd thought telling him about Truman was going to be hard.**

"**Look, I'm sure how you're going to take this but it started with a dream…"**

So? Thoughts? This chapter is mostly filler; a Dasey foundation for all that is bound to occur with Derek, Casey and Sally living under one roof while Truman is still expecting Casey to give him another chance.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It would mean a lot.

Midnight Trills :)


	15. Chapter 13

PREVIOUS: MAJOR DASEY: A kiss, a talk and confessions to spare. Everything is finally falling into place but _

CHAPTER 13

Casey's point of view

And so I told him everything. Well, that's a lie. Of course I couldn't tell him everything. That dream had spoken to me in a way that was poetic and romantic and it had become a part of me that I wasn't ready to share. At the same time though, my connection with Derek had been unexpectedly quick and deep. I knew even after our first kiss that turning back wasn't really an option. If I wanted anyone to know every detail, every line of my life it would be Derek and some day, he would know every colour the sun reflected in the waves where I had first found him, but that day was not going to be today. As it was, I told him that I had begun to feel a spark inn his touch and a sense of security like no other when he took care of me. I told him that I'd been sure that nothing would ever come of my feelings until I'd had a dream in which I clearly saw him playing the key role in my bright and happy future. Even so, I expected a laugh or a sarcastic comment but instead I got a kiss; the most romantic one to date. His arms were around me in an instant as mine looped instinctively found their way around his neck. This time, there was no question of hesitation. The kiss felt perfect and right, and when it ended, the look in his eyes told me he felt the exact same way. The feeling sent me over the moon but it was what Derek said next that sent me to the top of the world:

"So I guess I wasn't the only one who was following his dreams." He went to describe how he had been feeling very protective over me and that grew into a want to be around me which grew to an attraction he didn't know how to deal with but that when he had dreamt of me he had seen that everything he would have to go through to be with me would be worth it. Like I had, he left out most of the details but in a way that made it better; I could be sure it was important to him. I laid my head down on his shoulder as he lazily threw his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. The moment was sweet and beautiful but I could tell from his look hat he was either uncomfortable or nervous or maybe a bit of both.

"Are you ok?"

"No, everything's great it's just…" he stammered. Now I was really nervous .

"Just?"

He took a deep breath before replying: "It's just; I'm not very good at this."

"Good at what?"

"Good with my feelings," he started slowly. I smiled as he continued hesitantly.

"Good at telling you how much you mean to me." I couldn't believe it. Just when I'd thought I'd flown as high as I could go, his words lifted me up higher. That was the first moment that I was sure that I was in love with him.

"I think you're better than you think you are." I said starring deep into his eyes, feeling as though I was seeing straight into his soul and he immediately calmed down, hugging me tighter.

"You think so?"

I nodded happily before replying: "I do but even if you didn't, it wouldn't matter. Haven't you heard? I'm crazy about you."

Derek's POV

The rest of the week was amazing. Of course being in a new relationship was always exciting, but I'd never experienced anything that even came close to what I felt with Casey. Every day there was something new about her that amazed me and it continued to baffle me as to why it taken me this long to see her for everything she was. Without her I had been a completely different person and looking back, not always the best one. I knew that with her I was different; more caring and open. I knew after that first kiss that I would never forget her and so I sat back and let her blow my mind. She was in every dream I dreamt in entirety from her face to her laugh to her scent, her amazing Casey smell that never failed to intoxicate me like nothing else could. I knew from the first time we collided that I was going to make her mine, and now that I had her, I knew I was never letting her go.

Our days were full of laughter and smiles and kisses passionate, sweet and always full of surprises. But they were also full of deep conversations. We could talk for hours at time without running out of things to say, which is saying something considering my past. She watched endless hockey games sitting I lap and I sat through every romantic comedy she brought up with my arms wrapped around her waist. Even after explaining the sport to her with each game, I knew she still didn't fully get it and I wasn't going to pretend that I had figured out why she liked the mushy chick flicks, but the point is that she loved them. And somehow, for me that was enough to keep making the popcorn and turning on the tv. This was the best relationship I'd ever been in from every secret moment we shared to the promises we made late at night. Cross my heart and hope to die, where Casey walks I'll run. Everything was perfect. So perfect that we completely forgot about Sally.

We were sitting on the couch making out in front of some black and white love story when the doorbell rang. The complete horror I felt at having forgotten about my ex girlfriend's arrival and at putting off the conversation of what or if we were going to tell her about us until it was too late was reflected completely in Casey's eyes. The door bell rang a second time but I was still frozen. What was I going to do? Luckily I had Casey. After squeezing my hand one more time she got off the couch, turned off the tv and walked towards the door to let Sally in. Just before she got there she turned back to me and winked:

"My lips are sealed"

Casey's POV

"Hey Casey! Thank you so much for agreeing to let me stay!" Sally squealed as she gave me a hug that made my skin crawl. I understood that we were doing a good thing but it was still just so weird. Derek and I were still so new, so I was allowed to feel a little jealous of his ex. I mean, wasn't I? Either way, I plastered a fake smile onto my face and became the Casey Sally would expect; Derek's stepsister and her old friend.

"It's great to have you here Sally. I can't wait to hear all about Vancouver!" I said as sweetly as possible but couldn't help but notice how Sally's gaze immediately fell to Derek.

"Hey Sally, let me show you to Lizzie's room." Derek said coming up beside me and picking up Sally's suit case.

'Wow, Lizzie's giving me her room?" Sally asked ever so innocently.

"Yeah right. If she asks, you slept on the couch," he said with a wink, the first one that week that hadn't been directed at me. Sally giggled and flipped her hair as she followed him upstairs. I sat back down on the couch and wanted to puke.

No! I couldn't be feeling this way. I loved Derek, I knew he cared a lot about me and I knew I could trust him. I had to! I also had to remember that Sally and I used to be friends. I knew that she was nice and I should be happy to be helping her out and I should be proud of Derek for being so nice to her. Plus, even if Sally wanted Derek back I should know that he wouldn't want her.

So I turned the tv back on and waited for them to come back downstairs. After ten minutes went by, I figured that Derek was helping her unpack. After twenty minutes, I figured that they were catching up. That makes sense right? After an hour and a half, the movie credits were rolling and my stomach was growling. I went upstairs and followed Sally's laughter to Liz's room.

"Hey guys! I was just about to pick something up for dinner and I was wondering if you wanted anything?" I asked as I pushed open the door and tried not to gasp, cry or do anything else that I would regret later. Derek's back was turned to me so I couldn't see his expression but I did see Sally's hand resting on his knee and Derek's hand on her back.

"No thanks Case," he said without turning towards me.

"That's really thoughtful Casey, but there's this Italian restaurant downtown I've been dying to revisit for months," Sally said as she and Derek got up.

"Oh ok, that sounds good," I said trying as hard as I could to stay cool.

"Great so we'll be back in a few hours. Don't bother waiting up!" Sally stated as she left the room. I was officially freaking out. Were they going on a date? No, Derek wouldn't do that to me. So if they were going as friends, I was totally overreacting. Lost in thought, I almost didn't notice Derek leave.

"Derek?"

"Bye Case!" He said kissing me on the cheek before leaving the room. I heard him run down the stairs before the door slammed.

I sat down on Lizzie's bed in shock not sure what to think. I knew I shouldn't be worried and that I should trust Derek. But all the same, that night when I fell asleep, which was before Derek and sally got back by the way, I had a dream. And this time, it wasn't quite so warm and fuzzy.

Well. I know it sucks to create Dasey and then have a bunch of drama all in one chapter but I have an idea for the ending that I can't wait to write so I'm trying to move the plot along while still developing the characters and their emotions.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I have an extremely busy week but if I get let's say even three reviews for this chapter I will try to update tomorrow night.

Midnight Trills :)


	16. Chapter 14

PREVIOUS: Sally arrived just as Dasey was at its peak and already she is stirring up trouble. Or at least that is what Casey thinks. Is Casey right, is Sally trying to get Derek back? Is Derek going to let her?

CHAPTER 14

Derek's POV

I had known from the second that Sally and I got home that it was late. It was much too late. I wasn't surprised that Casey was already asleep but I couldn't help being disappointed. I was even more disappointed that for only the second time ever, she had locked her bedroom door. After the night that I'd had, all I wanted to do was e with Casey; talk to her, lie with her. More than anything, I need her to know that I was sorry. Sure, I could hide what had happened, which is what I probably would have done with anyone else, but Casey was different. She deserved the truth and I had to believe that she cared enough about me to understand.

See, when I had told Casey that Sally had called looking for a place to stay and that I had agreed as long as she knew that I was no longer interested, I hadn't exactly told Casey the whole story. At the time, I'd figured that I could just leave out the minor details. The problem is, as it turns out, those details? Yeah, they aren't so minor.

FLASHBACK

"You can't do this to me Derek, you cannot just dump me over the phone," Sally said after the agonizing silence that followed my telling her that she could stay with me as long as she realized that I wasn't interested in having a relationship.

"Sally, I'm sorry but technically we weren't together, so technically I'm not dumping you." She laughed. I'm sorry, did I make a joke?

"I know that silly!" I was officially confused.

"Then I don't get it. What do you want from me?"

"What I want is a breakup date."

"A what?"

"A break up date! Look, I miss you and not just as my rock star boyfriend. I want to hear about your senior year and your university plans and I've been dying to share my Vancouver stories with the guy that pushed me to go. There's this Italian restaurant downtown that my friends have been talking my ear off. It'll be my treat and all you have to do is sit across the table and talk to me. Then you can end it, ok? Plus, it'll give you night off from fighting with Casey right? I can't imagine what your parents were thinking leaving you home with her for this long." So it wasn't a date, she just wanted to catch up right? I didn't have any interest in being Sally's boyfriend, but did that really mean that we couldn't be friends?

"Hello? Are you still there?" This time the awkward pause was my fault.

"Sorry. Umm sure."

"So is that a yes?" Did Sally have to squeal when she talked? I'd forgotten that. How had it not bugged me when we were going out?

"Yes, just as long as it is not a date." No big deal right? If only I could turn back time…

END FLASHBACK

At the time, I'd figured that we'd have diner and that would be that, no big deal. So when Sally got there I wasn't even thinking about it. I knew that the decent thing to do would be to show her to Lizzie's room, make sure she had whatever she needed and make the bed seeing as how Casey and I had been too, ah preoccupied today to remember that she was coming. She had asked me how my summer had been going and then proceeded to tell me about this cousin of hers that I had met a while ago. Before I knew it, we had lost track of time. I mentioned that I was getting hungry and that was when Sally brought up the "breakup date". I couldn't exactly say no after already agreeing could I? The way that I saw it, if I had this diner tonight, Sally would spend the rest of her time with her old friends and Casey and I could be together like we were supposed to. But the look in Casey's eyes when we left stayed with me all night. The worst part was that that wasn't even close to being the worst part. The worst part was much, much worse.

We had been at the restaurant for hours already. It had been fun but it was getting late and I had the feeling that Casey wasn't going to be too happy with me. I had wanted to tell her but I'd forgotten and it had been too late.

"Do think that we should get going?" I asked as I noticed that the restaurant had started to empty around us.

"Oh yeah of course. There's just one more thing that I have to do." And that's when she kissed me. I was completely taken off guard, but even still it wasn't more than a second before I pulled away. I didn't know what to say. Who knows how long I would have stayed in mute shock if Sam hadn't chosen that exact moment to make himself know. That's right, my best friend had been behind us the entire time.

"Derek? Hey I feel like I haven't seen you all summer. Hey Sally, I didn't know that you two were back together."

"Hey Sam," Or at least that's what I think I mumbled.

"Hey Sam," Sally said getting up to give him a hug, "It's been awhile! Derek didn't tell you that we were still together?"

"No he didn't…" Sam said looking confused. Oh god, this is where I really should have jumped in. I wanted to, but no words came out.

"It'd not like I'd ever give Derek up. Could there be a more perfect boyfriend?" And then she kissed me again, on the cheek this time, and I still couldn't say anything.

"Well as long as you're here, you two should come to my party next weekend. My parents are visiting my grandmother."'

"Sounds great, right Derek?" Sally squealed. I was really starting to hate that.

"Cool so I'll see you then? Oh and tell Casey to come by too if she has the time. She can bring Truman if she wants," Sam said before he left.

Everything after that was a little hazy. The check came, Sally paid the bill and we left. I felt awful the whole way home and the whole night after that as I lay awake starring at the ceiling. I should just tell Sally I wasn't interested and then tell Casey the truth. She would understand right? It wasn't even like it was my fault! She kissed me! This whole thing would be easier if I could just tell Sally that I was with Casey! I knew that Sally was a good person and I was pretty sure that she would just drop everything if she knew I had a girlfriend. Well, here's to hoping I still have a girlfriend in the morning. And when I say girlfriend, I am talking brunette, not blonde.

**I know that this is the shortest chapter that I've written lately, but I just needed to make sure that none of you start hating Derek. It's late and I'm tired but a promise is a promise so here is chapter 14. Please keep the reviews coming. It really encourages me to keep this story going.**

**Midnight Trills :) **


	17. Chapter 15

PREVIOUS: What has Derek done? Or more importantly, what has Sally done to him? A seemingly innocent dinner to catch up before breaking up ended in a kiss and a declaration of a renewed relationship. Will Derek get the chance to explain everything to Casey or will she find out from someone else first? More importantly, will she understand or will Dasey end before it even really gets going?

CHAPTER 15

Casey's POV

When I woke up it took me a second to remember. I hadn't felt like eating and couldn't concentrate on my book so I had gone to bed early last night . I locked the door and turned out the lights and lay in bed waiting to hear the sound of the door opening and my Derek coming home. It never happened, or at least not until after I finally fell asleep. I could tell from the glow surpassing my curtains that it was another bright and beautiful summer day. But this one day that I didn't plan on experiencing; I didn't really plan on leaving my room at all. At first I ignored the knocking. I figured, after a while Derek would give up and go away. When he didn't, I decided to give him a chance. The truth was, I wasn't even really sure if I should be mad. He had a right to catch up with an old friend right? I mean, just because I was with Derek, it didn't mean that I wanted to stop spending time with Sam. If he got upset about that, I would accuse him of being jealous and immature so I shouldn't be upset about this right? It's not like anything even happened. Besides, all things considered, I just really wanted to see him. So I got out of bed, quickly smoothed over my hair with my fingers, took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Sally?" Great, just who I wanted to see.

"Morning Casey! I made French toast to say thanks for letting me stay!" She said, smiling as she handed me a tray. What I really wanted to do was dump the food on her but instead I put on a fake smile and thanked her.

"Oh it's really my pleasure!" That's fantastic Sally, no how about leaving me alone?

"So what are your plans today? Derek and I were thinking of going to a movie. He'd probably let you come if I asked him," she said oh so sweetly. I was this close to dumping the tray and slamming the door when Derek came up behind her.

"I don't remember making plans to go to the movies. Morning Case!" He said, moving into the room to stand beside me. The look he gave Sally was as cold as ice. I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Of course you don't," Sally said laughing, "It was hard competing with such good food for your attention! You asked me to go the new action movie with you. Actually, we should get going. It starts at one and I have some errands to run on the way."

"Well actually Sally, I know for a fact that I wouldn't have said that because Casey and I have plans today. We have to go visit our aunt. I figured that you could spend time with your friends or something. We'll probably be late so help yourself to whatever you want in the fridge for dinner. Casey, I'll wait for you downstairs," he said simultaneously shocking both Sally and myself. This was the first I'd heard of a visit to our supposed aunt but I had a feeling that Derek had an ulterior motive. There was a small part of me that wanted to lock myself back in my room and shut the world out for a day, but there was a bigger part of me that just wanted to give him the chance to explain to me that nothing happened. I wanted to believe in him again. We barely even got a chance to really be together and I still wanted that. I was still in love with him, but I was just scared. So, I changed out of my pajamas, did my hair and make-up quickly and walked quickly downstairs; almost not noticing that Sally was sitting on Lizzie's bed clearly still in shock. The smile was small and quick but it was definitely there. I took the stairs one at a time, trying not to focus on the fact that I was so nervous. What I probably should have done focused on was the stairs.

"Casey! Watch out!" And just like that I was in his arms.

"You caught me."

"Anytime Princess, he said kissing me quickly before leading me to the car. The lingering feeling of his arms around me and his lips on mine was enough to know that I had made the right decision.

"So where are we going?" I said happily, my hand resting on his as we drove.

"It's a surprise," he said smiling mischievously.

"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?" I chuckled.

Before long we were pulling into a parking lot. We were at a restaurant and the moment that I saw which one, a huge smile appeared on my face that I wasn't sure I would ever be able to erase. I turned to Derek and pulled him towards me until his lips met mine. My hands were immediately I his hair while his arms wrapped instinctively around me. It wasn't until my head hit the roof that I remembered that we were in a parking lot in broad day light and pulled away.

"You are so amazing, you know that?"

"I know," he answered getting out and going around to open my door, "Why particularly, again?"

"I can't believe you brought me here! I can't believe that you remember!"

"Casey, do you really think that I would forget the place where we first met? Let's see you wore a red short sleeved V-neck with a black skirt, a silver necklace and your hair was down," he finished, winking at me.

"And my shoes?" I teased him as we entered the restaurant.

"Oh come on, that's not fair. They were under the table!" Derek protested.

I raised my eyebrow, and as we were escorted to our table he whispered in my ear: "Ok fine, black ballet flats."

We sat down at our table, the one where we'd had our first fight, the one where I'd first been attracted to him and the one where we'd first locked gazes. Everything was perfect. We talked, we laughed, we held hands under the table and our eyes hardly ever strayed from each other's. It was perfect, that is, until we got up to leave and ran into our good friend Sam.

"Hey D, wow twice in 24 hours," Sam said as we ran into him at the door.

"Hey Sam," Derek said suddenly very obviously uncomfortable as I greeted Sam.

"Hey Casey, so are you and Truman coming next weekend?" When my only response was a blank, confused stare, Sam continued; "Didn't Derek tell you? I'm having a party next week end and I thought that you and Truman might want to come with Derek and Sally. Speaking of Sally, where is she?"

"Casey and I are on our way to see our aunt," Derek said as he shuffled his feet. He wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"So you left her alone? If I left my girlfriend alone all day she'd freak. But I guess she's no Sally right? Anyhow, tell her I said hi and I'll see you next weekend," Sam said walking away.

I was frozen. I couldn't walk away seeing as how we were miles from anything familiar, I couldn't say anything because I knew if I did I would burst out crying but most importantly I wouldn't look at him. After standing right there in the door way for who knows how long, I noticed that I had created a bottle neck and walked stiffly and silently out into the parking lot with Derek close behind me.

"Casey wait!"

"No!"

"Please just let me explain! There is nothing going on between me and Sally!" When I reached the Prince, I paused and finally turned to face Derek.

"Then explain. Explain why Sam called Sally your girlfriend! Explain why you made plans to go to a party with her that you told me nothing about! Explain why you were out alone with her all night and not only did you not tell me anything about it, you didn't even thank me for not making a big deal out of it!"

"Casey, I'm sorry. You know that you are the only person that matters to me!"

"Save your crap for someone who cares Derek! If I really mattered to you, you'd tell me what is going on!"

"It's not crap! You know me Casey, and I wouldn't say this kind of cheesy stuff if I didn't mean it!"

"I'm still waiting."

"Fine, you want to know what happened? Sally wanted to go to dinner alone with me one last time before we broke up. Sam saw us together and made the assumption that we were back together. I mean it's not like I could just tell him that no, I wasn't dating Sally because I was with you! In case you've forgotten, we're step siblings!"

"You couldn't just tell him you were catching up with an old friend?"

"Well, he sort of caught us kissing?"

"What! You couldn't have started with that?" I could feel the tears falling now and I knew I had to leave. I tried to walk away but he ran in front of me, blocking my path.

"She kissed me! I pulled away as soon as it happened but it was too late!"

"I can't believe that I trusted you!"

"Casey, it's not like I cheated on you! She kissed me!"

"Actually Derek, it sort of is. But that's not even the point!"

"Well then what is? Come on Casey, please just forgive me already?"

"The point is that maybe this was for the best. I mean who were we trying to kid? You were right before, we are stepsiblings. So, just go be happy. I promise that I will get put of you're way."

"Oh so now being with Sally is the key to my happiness? What do you want me to say Casey? That I am madly I love with Sally and that we were just a lie? Is that what you want?"

"I don't know Derek, isn't that what you just said?" And with that I broke free of his grasp and took off across the street with no particular destination in mind: Anywhere that wasn't here would be perfectly fine with me! In a moment of weakness I looked back and saw Derek get into his car. Well, good for him.

**:( This chapter was so hard to write. Just like everyone else, all I want is happy Dasey fluff, but like most of you authors I'm sure experience, to acertain degree this story is writing itself. Besides, things have to go wrong before they can get good right? Also, to clarify, I know that Derek screwed up in the last chapter! All I was implying by saying "I just needed to make sure that none of you hate Derek" was that many of you wanted to know what happened between Derek and Sally while Casey was alone. As in I was not implying that what happened was completely innocent (even though most of it was Sally's fault). Does that help?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! That would really make my day.**

**Oh and I am going on vacation tomorrow so I won't be able to update for a while but if I get enough reviews I'll start the next chapter before I leave and post it asap when I get back.**

**-Midnight Trills :) **


	18. Chapter 16

PREVIOUS: Casey and Derek returned to the place they met where there initial hopes at a relationship were destroyed by their parents' marriage. This time, it was a run-in with Sam, a witness of Derek's "breakup date" that destroyed everything they had. After a fight filled with emotion, anger and tears, Casey ran away while Derek drove off. Will they be able to work it out or will they be over before really getting the chance to get started?

CHAPTER 16

Sam's party; Derek's POV

I saw her lean in. I noticed the look in her eyes telling me how much she loved me. This was what I wanted, wasn't it? I had been ecstatic when Sally had told me that she was coming home for August back in June. I should have been even happier to hear that she still loved me; that she hadn't moved on. So I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_Don't think, just kiss._

And so I did. I kissed Sally, my old girlfriend.

"I love you Derek. I always have I don't think I'm ever going to stop," breathed the beautiful blonde across from me.

_My current girlfriend?_

Why did this bother me so much? Sure I was confused. I knew she was leaving again for Vancouver in September and I would be headed to Queens. We agreed not to try long-distance for a good reason and yet here she was practically dangling long term commitment in my face. Was that what I really wanted?

_Of course it is you moron! Just go for it and tell her you love her too. You know you do!_

Silence followed as we locked gazes. She waited patiently for me to say something. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

_Say something! Talk to her, sing her you wrote with Casey, whatever! Anything at all! Why are you even thinking about it? This is Sally! She's smart, funny and by far the most beautiful girl in the room tonight. _

I was just about to let my thoughts out when they changed.

Casey walked in.

I couldn't believe how fast it all had happened. That day in the parking lot was stuck in my head; replaying itself over and over again. What I had felt that day, the culmination of my confusion, her anger and what I hoped was mutual sorrow, was something strong, powerful and altogether alien. Letting go of pride and denial simultaneously, I couldn't pretend that I hadn't been hurt by relationships in the past, but this was a new kind of pain. In my head, nothing made sense. A mere week a go, I had had no romantic feelings whatsoever towards Casey and wouldn't have thought twice about once again calling Sally my girlfriend. But after the dream, I had finally been able to see that the electricity between me and Casey represented so much more than I could have ever wished for. When Casey had told me that it was for the best, that we were step-siblings and that we were basically over before we'd even started, I hadn't been able to see straight, much less think clearly. It was like that wall from my dream was really right there in front of me. I'd felt a tear escape from my eyes. I couldn't handle it and so I'd gotten in my car where no one could see me and I'd driven around in circles for who knows how long. Once I'd been able to stop crying and come back to reality I'd seen how irresponsible and self-centered I'd been and went in search of Casey. By then it was raining and I was worried. I knew I would never find her this way and so I continued searching on foot. I spent hours going into the stores, the restaurants, the parks and searching every square inch of the little town. Finally, I was drenched and desperate. I'd been calling Casey's cell constantly and hadn't been surprised that my only conversations had been with her voice mail. My cell was dying and so I decided to call Sally at my house. It was as if the ten seconds it took for me to dial sucked all the life out of my battery all at once. I only got to hear one word before it died completely:

"Hello?" The thing was that it wasn't just any hello; it was her hello. I ran back to my car as fast as humanly possible and broke several speed limits on my way home to her, my Casey.

The thing is, that should have been the hard part right? When I got home, still soaked I might add, everything seemed normal. Sally was sitting on the couch watching tv and I think made some comment about how wet I was and how I should watch the hockey game with her after I had a shower. I think I nodded while my eyes searched for any sign of Casey. Had my mind played tricks on me? Had I imagined her voice on the phone? But then I noticed her shoes by the door and I bolted upstairs. Her door was closed and no sounds escaped from what lay beyond it but I knew she was in there; I just knew. I tried the knob but as I was almost beginning to expect these days, it was locked. I banged on it as hard as I could until finally she opened it and our eyes met. I felt pulled towards her and couldn't even register moving into the room to stand beside her. Her eyes told me not to, but even so I couldn't resist throwing my arms around her and holding on for dear life. She didn't protest at first, but I wasn't that surprised when she began to pull away a mere minute later. She walked over to her bedside table and picked up an envelope. She walked over to me and gently took my hand in hers to transfer the envelope from her grasp to mine. I took a second to look away from her eyes to what she had given me. The envelope was crisp and white and in my name. I couldn't help but smile at my name written in her hand writing.

"Please Derek, just take it and go. Let us go," she said hiding her emotion in her words just as well as she did in her expression. When I didn't move, she gently put her hand to my chest and nudged me out of her room. Our eyes locked one more time before she closed and locked her door. I stood staring at it for awhile before retreating to my own room to read what she had written me:

_Dear Derek,_

_I can't begin to understand what has gone on between us and I am certain that you don't either or I'm sure that things would have played out differently from the very beginning. When I couldn't take care of myself you stepped in and put yourself aside to make sure I had everything that I needed. When I thought I had no one to turn to, you helped me understand what was happening with Truman. You made me feel safe for the first time in a long time and I am pretty sure that I have finally escaped from him. Remember what he said to me that day in the park? Well, the grace period he gave me has long expired and for the first time ever, he seems to be letting me go. Did you have anything to do with this? I like to think that even if you didn't, just the fact that I had you to protect me was enough to save me from Truman and any other harm that might come my way. But you see, that's where I think things went wrong. I put all my trust in you and put myself totally in your care. I went from questioning everything you said to believe every breath you took. Whether you knew it or not, even when you drove me crazy, I never hated you. No matter what you did to me, beneath all that, you have always been the best step-brother I could ask for. You were always there when it really counted and in the back of my mind, I knew you could never hurt me. But, I also remember the Derek I met at the restaurant. That night, my heart pounded every time you so much as looked at me over the table our family shared. Truthfully, there is something about the way you look at me that stays with me long after you've left the room even now. I'm sure when I give this to you our eyes will meet and while you're in your room reading this, I will be in mine thinking about the colour of your eyes. But there is another girl out there who has memorized every shimmer in your eyes. Sally still loves you, if anything even more after being without you; something that I have grown to understand. She told me all about Vancouver but she also told me that if you still want her, she wants to transfer to Queens to be with you. She has a picture of the two of you that she carries with her. It's from that day that the two of you drove up to the beach? The sun is setting and she is sitting on your lap; both of your smiles radiating off the paling sky. The thing is, I've seen this picture before. I know that you have a copy too and I know that when you two broke up, you kept it. I want you to be with her Derek and not just because of what had happened since she got here. This past week was one that I'll never forget; it was the week that I fell in love with you and even thought you never said it, I have a pretty good feeling that you loved me too. Or at least, you thought you did. You told me that you had a dream about us and I told you that I had one too. In my dream I was on a sinking ship and you were there, in the water waiting for me. I knew that jumping meant drowning but it also meant being in your arms. From that, I decided I knew what would happen if we became a couple. The thing is, in my dream, I woke up before I found you in the water. I few days ago I had a second dream that began were the last had finished. In my second dream, I fell deeper and deeper into the water but I never found you. I'm starting to think that that's how we survive, by not finding each other. Our relationship was based on a possibility coming from our subconscious. I think that's what we fell in love with. Everyone expects you to be with Sally and I think that you would be really happy with her. I think it's time that both of us gave the path of our expectations a chance and start seeking out our place in the lives we were born to lead. I think it's time we stop letting ourselves believe that the dreams we were hit with in the middle of the night hold the key to our happiness. I want nothing but the best for you Derek, but I have to accept that even if you can't see it right now, it's not me. Its not supposed to be me. Starting right now, I will stop making all of this harder and get out of the way of what you should find with Sally._

_Love always,_

_Casey. _

After that, she was always gone when I woke up to where, I still don't know and she always seemed to slip past me and into her room at night. At first, I spent my days on the couch fighting to steal a glance at her. Everyday, Sally would ask me to do something for her and it wasn't until the weekend was over that I listened. One morning when I groggily made my way downstairs, I noticed that she was crying. It turns out her parents had been visiting her grandmother because she was sick and they would be staying there for much longer than originally anticipated as her grandmother's condition was getting much worse than anything anyone had expected. Automatically I pushed any blame I'd felt towards her for what had happened between me and Casey out of my mind. No matter what else, I still cared about Sally and I couldn't stand seeing her this upset. Of course I told her she could stay as long as she wanted and from then on, I spent every day trying to keep her mind off what was happening. I let her rest her head on my chest when we watched tv and I let her tell me that she loved me. Every time we bumped into a mutual friend I let her tell them I was her boyfriend. Somewhere along the line, I started to believe it. One day we ran into Casey who was with a boy I didn't even begin to recognize. From then on it hurt too much to hold onto my feelings for her. I tried my best to fall back into what I used to feel with Sally. I tried to tell myself that I loved her and that everything with Casey had come out of confusion and nothing more. The night of the party I wasn't even sure if Casey was coming. When Sally kissed me, I told myself that that was it. I was going to take Casey's advice and be with Sally. But, the problem was that I didn't feel anything anymore when Sally kissed me, not like I had with Casey. When I saw her walk by I saw the hurt in her eyes and all I wanted to do was fix. Casey had always been the smart one but I had been stupid to listen to what was in that letter. I didn't love Sally anymore and just seeing Casey for the first time since that night was enough to know that I needed to fix things. So I did something about it. Casey quickly wandered into the other room and I turned to Sally for the talk. I told her that I cared for her very much as a friend and still wanted to be there for her while she was going through the possibility of losing her grandmother but that I couldn't be her boyfriend.

"Sally, you deserve to be with someone who loves you. I can't be that person for you anymore and I'm sorry. I think that in the fall you need to go back to BC and start looking for him."

She was crying now, but she got it together quickly: "I think that I should drive to meet my parents tonight. They wanted me with them from the start."

Even as what she had just told me sunk in, that she never NEEDED a place to stay but just wanted to patch our relationship up from the start, I knew that driving hours tonight in an emotional state was crazy. But when I told her she just laughed.

"Derek, it's only seven thirty and my grandmother is just outside of Toronto. I'll be there easily by ten if I leave now."

I gave her one last hug and told her to call if she needed anything before I watched her leave. Then I went to look for Casey. She had told me that she wasn't supposed to be the one for me. Well, I had never been more certain then I was at that moment when my eyes found hers across the room of what that really meant. No, Casey and I weren't supposed to be together. But just because we weren't supposed to did in no way mean that we weren't meant to be. Now I just had to convince Casey of that and I had a pretty good idea of how to do it. I had come to this party with the girl everyone expected to make me happy but I was going to go home with the girl who would always hold the key to my heart.

**I'm back! Originally, I was going to resolve everything in this chapter but I noticed that it was getting a tad long (longest yet) so I decided to split my original idea into two chapters. I hope to wrap this story up pretty soon because I won't have a lot of time for it once school starts next week. Even though I hope to update asap regardless, I really appreciate your reviews. They tend to brighten my day!**

**- Midnight Trills :)**


	19. Chapter 17

Previous: Finally, Sally is no more. Derek found out that after he had told her that they couldn't be together anymore, Sally had instead of telling him that her family was going to visit her sick grandmother, told him that just her parents were going and that she needed a place to stay. After trying to hide behind his assumed relationship with Sally after Casey wrote him a letter saying that she wasn't the one for him, Derek has finally come completely to terms with his feelings. Casey, however, does not feel that they should be together. This time, Derek plans on changing that; for good.

CHAPTER 17

Casey's POV

This had been a mistake. This has all been one giant mistake. It's hard for me to remember exactly what had crossed my mind when I had decided that the right thing to do would be to come to this party. This party thrown by my ex boyfriend at which I would see the boy I was in love with, the boy who also happened to be my step brother that I'd been avoiding as much as possible, with someone else. But after all, it's been hard for me to remember much of anything lately. He keeps getting in the way of any sort of rational thought. See, I'd thought that I'd finally analyzed that first dream. I'd thought that I'd brought the drowning upon myself as I wishfully put all of my hope into the prospect of Derek always being there to catch me. I'd figured that if I let go of that hope that I'd be able to turn myself around and swim to the surface. I'd assumed that I would be able to breathe again. The thing is, when I tried to change my direction under water I lost sight of which way was up and which way was down without his face to guide me. I was trapped, how far from the surface I can only guess, but most certainly without air, or light or any hope of escaping the dark rhythm of the waters that enclosed me.

That day in the parking lot, my heart broke. Or rather, it stepped aside so that the little rational thoughts I had left could take over my brain. I knew that Derek hadn't meant to hurt me, to sabotage our relationship. I knew that for the moment that we'd been able to talk about it, I'd said that I agreed, if not suggested, that we keep our relationship a secret. It wasn't even too hard to imagine a situation in which Derek would have been stuck with pretending that he and Sally were together. The thing is, that's not even what, for me, everything was about. It was the fact that I felt that I could understand how Derek would be justified to be in this mess and how had the roles been reversed it took considerable effort to come up with a way that I could have been able to do any better. I loved him, and yet I didn't want anyone to know it and I knew that he didn't either. At the time, I had told myself that no one could know about our relationship because no one would accept it; that our family would keep us apart. The truth was, I didn't want anyone to know because I hadn't accepted it yet; because I didn't yet know how to accept what I felt for Derek. When I heard that Derek had led Sam to believe that he and Sally were together, that Sam saw them as a perfectly fit puzzle put back together, things felt all of a sudden overwhelmingly complicated. I loved Derek and I wanted so badly to believe that he loved me just as much in return; that his heart wasn't at all conflicted. But, I couldn't really believe that, no matter how hard I tried. I knew that Sally loved him. I knew from having watched the two of them together back when they were first dating that he could love her back with feelings just as strong as those she felt for him. After getting over the initial hurt and betrayal, I knew that if I really loved, I needed to give him a chance to be happy with the girl that everyone thought he was supposed to be with. I thought it was for the best. And maybe one day, the boy that I was supposed to be with would just appear. He would stand right in front of me bearing no complications between us.

However, none of that meant that seeing Derek and Sally together was easy. When I saw them watching TV together, her head resting exactly where mine had, it was hard. When I snuck past Derek's room to mine and heard them talking, staying up all night together like we had, it was hard. When I saw them smile at each other, silently living in a world I wasn't a part of, it was hard. It was hard to move on and it was hard to forget. I had tried keeping myself busy; spending days at the library studying for classes in the fall, crossing item after item off to do lists as slowly accomplished all of my summer goals, and even tried very unsuccessfully to date other people. Well, one other person. In fact, can you even call it dating if the other person thinks that you're just showing them around town? I used to go to school with Mike and our moms worked together in Toronto. When my mom heard that he was going to Western in fall and was spending a few weeks in London to visit the campus, she asked me to show him around in my spare time. Since what happened with Derek, I'd had a lot of free time. And, I know this sounds horrible, but a part of me enjoys the memory of Derek's expression the day he and Sally passed me and Mike on the street. But of course nothing is going on between Mike and me. Not only is he perfectly happy with his girlfriend back home, I'm not even close to being over my step brother.

So when I saw Derek and Sally on the couch I told myself that I had to give up the torch I'd been carrying for Derek. But then when I saw Sally leaving alone, I swear I saw a tear in her eye. My first thought was that something had happened to her grandmother and I was instantly ashamed for all the awful things I'd been thinking about her lately. But then my eyes found Derek's. For just a moment I saw past all that had happened between us these past few days. I saw past the hurt and the confusion and for the first time in far too long I just saw him. And in that moment I knew that he meant more to me than anything. So this time, when he walked my way, I didn't run. I didn't hide my emotion and I didn't think. I just took a breath, and met him halfway.

"Casey," He began as his words immediately stole all of my attention. I couldn't hear the music, the voices around me or anything else for that matter aside from Derek.

"Derek..."

"Please Case, let me go first," He said gently taking a hold of my hand.

"At first, I used to think that everything that I've been feeling started in June when school was out and we had nothing but each other. I thought that was it."

I didn't even know how to respond to that. I told myself repeatedly that I wasn't going to cry but all the same I could feel my eyes beginning to water. Was he seriously trying to say that everything he'd been feeling had been nothing but short term? If his hand hadn't been holding mine, I don't think that I would have had the strength to keep standing as he said the words I didn't want to hear.

"Casey, don't look at me like that," he said as he used his free hand to dry the tears I'd been trying so hard to hide before lowering it to take hold of my other hand, bringing me closer to him.

"But all that was was me trying to tell myself that it wasn't my fault, that what had happened was for the best. But the truth is that I never felt more broken in my entire life. When Sally got here on the first place, my biggest mistake was not letting you know that the only thing on my mind was Sally leaving and spending the rest of the summer with you. I mean once Sally and I started talking, I started to remember why we had become friends in the first place, before we started dating. I agreed to go to dinner with her partly because I was genuinely interested in what she'd been up to at university. But then there was the whole thing with Sam and I couldn't believe I'd lost you. Reading your letter broke my heart, which if I wasn't a total idiot would have shown me how much I love you and how much I should have fought for you. But instead, I lived up to my usual standards and messed everything up by using Sally as a distraction," He started.

"She looked like more than just a distraction to me when you were with her. You two didn't look that much different then you did when you were together," I managed.

"I know, but Casey, that's not because I have feelings for her. Because I don't. I don't like Sally. But after reading your letter and seeing everything crumble between us, there was a part of me that wanted to. I mean I tried to convince myself that you were right, that Sally was who I was supposed to be with; that is I could just remind myself of everything that we'd had, I would rediscover my feelings for her and we could be happy again. I mean, I tried everything! I looked at old pictures, I went to our favourite restaurants and I even sang that song I sang for her at open mic night over and over until it was so stuck in my head I barely even noticed it on repeat in the back of my mind. But that's where the problem comes in: When we were spending time together and I was singing that song to myself it wasn't her face that came to mind. It was yours, the face of the only girl who could ever coax a ballad out of me. And that's when I started to realize that I hadn't just written it with you, I wrote it about you. I mean, I know you look at everything from every possible angle and make your lists and everything but this time, I know you missed a very important detail," Derek paused as he intensified what was already a passionate gaze looking my eyes with his. He moved his hands away from mine to instead wrap his arms around me until there was no space left between us at all. And it was then, and only then when were connect both physically and through our emotions that he put his lips to mine in a kiss that was somehow at once passionate, gentle and urgent: a sort of physical representation of everything that we had been through this summer. And then, when my knees were on the verge of giving way and my thoughts could no longer keep themselves in any sort of order, he pulled away to speak without letting his eyes leave mine for a second.

"And that detail is everything. I am in love with you Casey and as far as I'm concerned that's all that should matter. The reason that you haunt my dreams is because I don't anyone but you filling my subconscious. And the second that I realized that, the second that I saw you tonight I realized what an idiot I've been and I set Sally straight. So now, all that I want, is for us to use the rest of our time together to get past all of our problems and just be together because despite what, others might think, I now know that you're the one I'm meant to be with and if you let me, I know I'll always want to be there for you," Derek finished in a manner I knew was sincere.

Its funny how before this summer started I was always questioning Derek's motives and wondering what he was thinking as I was constantly convinced that he was never actually speaking his mind. And now, a matter of weeks later, it was like I could read his mind. And yet, despite all of the wonderful words that I'd been waiting to hear that had just come out of Derek's mouth, when he leaned in for a second kiss I felt myself pulling away. I could tell that my feet were moving backwards even as I was telling myself that I didn't want to walk away. I felt like I was in shock and the world was dancing around me in slow motion; that any moment I might lose my sense of awareness all together.

"Casey, wait!" Derek called as I unconsciously inched myself farther and farther from him. This time when his eyes showed me his heart, they showed it breaking.

My own eyes however were now letting out an uncontrollable stream of water. I was being tormented and contorted by the mass that was my own emotions. There was the part of me that was completely in love with Derek and wanted nothing more than to close my eyes and jump in with both feet. But then there was the side of me that was afraid. On some level I knew that what had happened between us had not been his fault and that what he said made sense: I shouldn't be so concerned with what everyone else might make of us together. And yet, there was our family to think about. I didn't think I could handle giving Derek my heart and then having to take it back when the summer ended. I knew I should trust him when he said that he was in this for the long run, but the question was, could I? I had never been this in love before in my life and something about that scared me. I knew the problem was mine but I still was having difficulties seeing past it.

"Casey please listen to me. I love you! And I can prove it!" And that was when Derek managed to stop time. What he did next completely took me off guard like nothing else that had ever come before it. Derek, my step brother, spontaneously broke into song. And not just any song either. Derek broke into a broadway hit:

_"You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and  
Then my world was shattered_

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you helped me to do  
All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle

Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die!

Wishing you were here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye

Try to forgive  
Teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try!

No more memories  
No more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years!"

As he finished, we were both out of breath.

"Did you just sing my favourite song from the Phantom Of The Opera?" I said, barely managing a whisper as I slowly came down from the haunting lyrics and his mesmerizing voice, if a little off key.

"I remembered seeing the cd case open on your desk the last time I was in your room. After we broke up, I sort of borrowed it. Listening to it reminded me of you and helped me forget about how much I was hurting. I guess I memorized this song somewhere along the way."

"So that's where it went," I said, finally able, willing and needing to return his smile and retrace my steps until I was once again in Derek's arms.

"So…?" Derek asked, clearly as confused as I had been by my emotions.

"I don't think my heart has ever felt the way it did just now when you sang that to me. And the reason is that I have never been as in love before as I am with you, not with Sam or Max, and certainly not with Truman. I guess that I've just been scared of my feelings for you and what they could mean. With you I feel like an entirely different person and I think I just haven't been wanting to believe you when you've been telling me that that's ok. I have been terrified of being vulnerable, of not being able to know exactly what's going to happen next but I think that I've finally realized that when we're together we come together almost as one person better than both of us. And I want to be that person with you because I love you; I really, really love you." And this time, I kissed him.

**I'M BACK! Ok, Usually I am against super long author's notes but this time I have a lot to say so please don't just skip it.**

**First, I am so sorry that it has been so inexcusably long since the last time that I updated. I have absolutely not given up on this story; I have just been unexplainably busy with school and more than 10 different extra curriculars. Due to the fact that this isn't changing any time soon, it will probably take me a long time to update from now on but I will try to make that a matter of weeks (or preferably days) instead of months.**

**Next, I hope that people are still reading this! Please reassure me that someone out there is interested in me continuing this story via review. **

**Also, I think that this fic is pretty close to wrapping itself up. However, I have some ideas for a sequel. With your reviews, please let me know if you would be interested in reading a sequel. If not, I will move on to another story entirely. **

**Finally, thank you to all of you have supported this story since the very beginning. As a first time writer, I have been overwhelmed by your kind words and encouragement which is a big part of why even though it has been a long time since I was in the posting once a day phase, I badly wanted to continue "The Journey Our Dreams Direct"! I truly hope that this chapter was worth waiting for!**

**Thanks always,**

**Midnight Trills **


	20. Chapter 18

PREVIOUS: It has finally happened: Dasey has reunited. After being apart for far too long, Derek poured his heart out and Casey finally learned to let him back into hers. Does this mean that Dasey is finally ok? Will they last this time?

CHAPTER 18

Derek's POV

I couldn't believe it. It had felt so right. When Casey had kissed me it had felt like the first time: exciting and full of longing. And yet, at the same time, it was full of passion; showing our history. I'd never felt like this before and I had never been more sure that she was the one for me. Obviously after we broke apart we decided to go home; seeing little point in staying at the party. We noticed for the first time how many people were around us. I didn't particularly care anymore if people saw us together but tonight, I just wanted to be with Casey. I still found it amazing that she could tell exactly what I was thinking just by looking at me. Before I even got the chance to ask her if she wanted o leave, she was getting up and taking my hand. We passed Sam on our way out. I thanked him for the great party but I don't think that he heard me; he was too busy staring at Casey's hand holding mine.

"Back in high school, did you ever think that we would be... well, us?" Casey's question made me laugh.

"No, but I was even more of an idiot back then than I am now," I kissed her cheek before I continued with a question of my own: "Did you?"

"No, but at that time I was still with Truman. I think that proves that I was the real idiot," she said suddenly giving the conversation a more serious flavour.

"I still feel so horrible about that Case. I should have been there to protect you back when the whole thing started!" I wrapped my arms around my girlfriend and she in turn rested her head against my chest before she spoke.

"Derek, it wasn't your fault! If anything, I should have come to you when I needed help. Even though, at that time, it wasn't exactly like I could just come to you about that sort of thing. Or anything really, unless we were fighting."

"I think it'll still be pretty hard to come to me. From now on, I can pretty much guarantee that wherever you are, I'll be right there beside you."

"I love you Derek."

"I love you too Case."

And this time it was my turn; I kissed her and lost myself in our world; Casey's and mine where no one and nothing else existed. It still amazed me how every time our lips met or our hands intertwined, my heart sped up and the rest of the world seemed to disappear. I lost all track of time and when Casey finally began to pull away, I had no sense of how long we'd been locked up in our world. All that I did know for sure was that walking into Sam's party with Sally on my arm had been a whole other lifetime ago.

"Derek, can I ask you something?" Casey questioned, much less nervously than her first question. The confidence in her voice further demonstrated by the way her head was resting comfortably on my chest just showed me how perfectly matched we really were.

"Case, you know you can ask me anything."

"I was just wondering... When did you know that I was what you wanted? I mean, when you walked into Sam's house tonight, did you know that you would be walking out of it with a brunette instead of a blonde?"

"I think that the truth is that a part of me always knew; a part of me was never content being with Sally. I just felt like it was my job to help her get through what was going on with her family. Also, when you wouldn't let me break through to you, I guess I thought I could distract myself by breaking through to Sally; that I could forget you," As I stopped to take a breath of air, I noticed a hint of worry in Casey's eye. I softly kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her hand before continuing.

"But Case, I couldn't. I could never forget you. And more importantly, I didn't want to. When Sally told me that she loved me and that she was prepared to leave UBC to come to university with me, I saw you. She was telling me everything I would have died to hear when she first left and yet you were the only thing on my mind. And that's when my heart finally got through the stubborn barrier my brain put up and allowed me to realize that I didn't want that. I didn't want Sally to move back to Ontario; I wanted her to stay in Vancouver. The only girl I want to be with at Queens is you and I know now that nothing is ever going to change that! I know I've said it a lot tonight but I love you Casey, I really, really love you."

"I still can't believe that this is happening to us! But Derek, what are we going to tell people?"

"Well to be honest, I think a lot of your friends know already. We didn't do too good a job of hiding us from Sam when we left his party."

"You don't think Sam would tell everyone, do you Derek?"

"I don't know Case, he's probably pretty shocked. I don't think he ever fully got over you and I mean, who can really blame him for that. But at this point, I couldn't care less if the entire world new about us. I'm just so happy that I have you that a huge part of me is ready to let it out. I mean, don't you think that at least part of our problem was trying to hide everything that we were?" I said moving my hand up to stroke her hair. God I missed that feeling between my fingers. The soft texture of Casey's brown curls intoxicated all of my senses like nothing else.

"Yeah, I think that was a huge part of it. The last thing that I want is for that to happen again and to ve completely honest, there is nothing that I want more than to be able to be on your arm in front of everyone, especially now that we're so close to starting all over at Queens. I wasn't even really talking about our friends anyways. What I meant was what are we going to tell our family. I mean, we really don't know they'll take it especially when everyone's already under the pressure that comes with us leaving for university, Lizzie and Edwin starting high school and of course the new baby! Derek, I don't want to hide anymore but I also don't want to be the reason our family falls apart right when it's so important for us to all support each other."

I could see the tears building up in Casey's eyes. There was a big part of me that didn't want to, but I completely understood where Casey was coming from. If we were going to tell our family, we had to be much stronger than we were. As much as I loved Casey, I knew that our connection had to solid and prepared to stand strong if our family didn't end up being as behind us as we'd like. On the other hand, hiding our relationship from our parents would pretty much mean hiding it from everyone considering the way people in our town talk. I mean let's say Casey told Emily and then Emily mentioned it to her parents, our family would probably hear about it before we even got the chance to figure out how we wanted to bring it up. It's funny actually; going through all these pros and cons in my head really shows how much Casey has rubbed off on me lately and it's such a relief not to have to fight that feeling of her implanting herself under my skin. It was nice to finally just be able to happily embrace it.

"I don't know Case, I thought about saying let's just play it by ear but I know you and I know that you'll freak if we don't plan all of this out entirely beforehand. What do you want to tell them?"

"You know what, I don't think that I want to do anything," Casey said with a smirk while she slowly moved her head until her face was mere millimetres from mine, "I mean, I know that we made a mistake hiding our relationship from Sally but I don't think that things would out the same way this time. I mean, I really love you and I want nothing more than to be with you. But, I feel like we need time to grow, I mean maybe by the time our family gets back we'll feel differently. For now, let's just enjoy each other and the rest of the time that we have together."

"I think that that sounds just about perfect."

At this point, I was once again reminded why Casey was the smart one. Through all of my confusion, through all of my doubts Casey had managed to verbalize my exact sentiment. Now that we were finally together, I just wanted to get to know her as my girlfriend. And yet, at the same time, the fact that she was the one expressing a desire to just go with the flow and that I was the one creating internal pro and con lists showed me once more just how much our connection had allowed us to change each other. I definitely felt a part of me completely new and completely Casey while I liked to think I saw a part of myself reflected back in the sparkle of her eyes. So when Casey slowly lifted herself up from the couch, never letting go of my hand, I freed myself of all thoughts and allowed her to lead me up the stairs. While I had climbed the single flight of stairs countless times before, I knew that with each stair I climbed I was losing a part of the person that I used to be. More importantly, with each step that I took, I getting closer to the person that I wanted to be; the person who was good enough for Casey: her perfect match. And despite all of the confusion my dreams had caused, I knew that these were the first steps of the journey these dreams had tried so desperately to direct.

**PLEASE ACCEPT MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES FOR THE ONCE AGAIN INEXCUSABLY LONG WAIT BETWEEN CHAPTERS.**

**My initial instinct when I started writing this chapter was to end my story here. However, in reading other fics I always hate it when the story ends right when Dasey finally learn how to come together. So I guess that part of the delay was due to writer's block as what I wanted from my story did not coincide with what I was drawn to write. The other part of it was of course caused by life getting in the way. I have been incredibly busy and stressed lately but as I said, that is no excuse. **

**Also, I would like to thank all of you that wrote reviews for my last chapter. Even when it was difficult to find the time to write, you really motivated me to keep this story alive. However, no one commented on whether or not I should write a sequel! This story is very close to being over and I'm really not sure if you guys would be interested in reading a whole other story about what happens next. So, if you would please comment about whether or not you would want a sequel it would be greatly appreciated. If no one voices their opinion, I might move on to writing other fiction and let this version of Dasey end with the last few chapters of "The Journey Our Dreams Direct." If so, I want everyone to know how much it has meant that all of you have continued reading my work. It has meant so much. YOU ROCK ;)**

**- Midnight Trills **


	21. Epilogue

EPILOGUE:

Casey's POV

When I woke up, I could tell that it was nowhere near morning. Darkness poured into the room from the unobstructed window. I sighed as I heard Derek snoring beside me. I smiled as I slowly freed myself from his embrace and stepped off of the bed. I walked across his room, careful not to step on any of the dirty laundry, comic books or other random things carelessly scattered on Derek's floor. Finally, I made my way to the window and opened it. The night air that greeted me was refreshing. Even in my light pyjama shorts and tank top, the summer heat was bothering me. It was a clear night, one of those rare times when it seems as though you can see forever. My eyes settled on a particularly bright star and I let my mind wander into the world of my future: a look into my forever and all that I wanted it to be.

Since Sam's party, Derek and I had been spending every single moment of every day practically, together in perfect bliss. When I got together with Sam, Max and even Truman, we had spent our first few dates getting to know one another. With Derek, it was like we got to skip that stage entirely. After living together for so long, Derek and I seemed to know each other inside and out. Ever since our first kiss, I have felt closer to Derek than anyone else in the entire world. Together, we just…fit. I feel like I can tell him anything and he will understand. Lately we've also been helping each other prepare for college in the fall. At first, the thought of moving away from home and starting over completely stressed me out. But now, with Derek by my side, September can't come quickly enough. I can just see us walking down the halls, hand in hand, smiling together and having the time of our lives. It's not just that I'll have someone there to pick me up when I fall, but I am truly looking forward to watching our relationship grow in a place away from the critical eyes of those who have known us in a sort of sibling relationship. I like to think that by the time we get back home for break, we'll be strong enough to either be accepted by our friends and family or move on together. Because the truth is, much more than any other guy that I have ever been with, when I look into my future, I can clearly see Derek standing beside me and I just know that that is the way that he sees it too. Just then, I saw a shooting star light up the sky. Out of habit, I quickly shut my eyes as tightly as possible and held my breath.

"Make a wish?" Derek asked softly, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled as he kissed my cheek and replied simply:

"Nah, I've got everything that I could possibly wish for right here."

"That' sweet," Derek started, "Now why don't you come back to bed?"

"Sorry," I laughed, "It's just such a beautiful night." Derek rested his head on my shoulder and looked past me out the window:

"Yeah, it's almost like you can see forever."

I could hardly contain a squeal when I heard his words. It was like I could feel myself growing closer and closer to Derek every day. Instead of jumping up and down for joy and making a fool of myself, which I knew that even Derek my soul mate would not be able to stop himself from mocking, I turned around in his arms and rested my hands in his hair. The next few moments seemed to pass in slow motion as our lips slowly connected. Kissing Derek always felt so familiar and yet each new embrace was always fresh and exciting.

"Your lips are warm," I breathed in his ear. He grinned as he traced my cheekbone with his thumb:

"So are yours Case."

It still astounded me how Derek was able to take my breath away. It was like my legs melted beneath me in his arms and I couldn't help but allow myself to be carried off by my boyfriend away from the window and fall backwards into his bed. I giggled as he fell down beside me. I looked at him, at his smile, and I couldn't help but whisper:

"This is it. This is my happily ever after moment!"

"That is just so… so typically Casey," Derek laughed.

"Derek!" I rolled my eyes.

"You're right, I'm sorry. The truth is, and I really, really can't believe that I'm about to say this, that this is sort of how I imagined my happily ever after too," he said with only the slightest air of sarcasm and hugging me closer to him.

"Is Derek Venturi being both sappy and romantic?" I teased him.

"Yeah well, it's all your influence babe," he smirked. And with that, we fell back asleep in the safety of each other's arms.

The next thing I knew, I was awakened once again. I heard a car pull up in the driveway followed by the sound of a key turning in the front door's lock. I immediately sat straight up in bed and shook Derek awake.

"Casey, I love you but if this is going to work, I'm actually going to need to get some sleep," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Derek wake up! Our family is home!" I whispered as loud as I could.

"What? Why are they home so early?" He whispered back, sitting straight up beside me.

"Look, does it matter? We have about thirty seconds to decide what we're going to do about it?" I said, standing up and moving towards the door. For lack of a better plan, Derek followed me out into the hall and closed the door behind him. Had we waited about five more seconds, my mom and George would have seen us coming out of the same room as they carried the luggage upstairs.

"Hey guys, sorry to wake you up," George said.

"What are you guys doing home so early?" Derek asked.

"It's late, or early depending on how you look at it, why don't you go back to bed and we'll discuss it all in the morning?" Mom suggested.

Then, she and George went back down stairs to get more bags. This was followed by Edwin, Lizzie and Marti running up the stairs, mumbling good night and going into their own rooms. Without even having a chance to say goodnight to each other, Derek and I were forced to retire to ours as well.

It was strange, but in my own bed which hadn't been recently slept in, I felt misplaced. I felt lonely and uncomfortable and no amount of tossing and turning seemed to help me fall asleep. I wondered if Derek was having this much trouble or he was already fast asleep? Just then, I became aware of my cell phone vibrating. I fished it out of my purse and smiled as I read the following text message:

"Sweet dreams Casey, can't wait to hear about them in the morning. Love D"

Suddenly, I seemed to slip into a sort of ease. My eyes began to feel heavy and it became a battle to keep them open. Before Derek, I probably would have stayed up all night worrying about what had happened to force my family to rush home and what we were going to tell them, if anything, about our summer together. But now, I just felt content to let myself be swept away by my dreams to see just where they would take me. And in the morning, I knew that no matter what happens, I would have Derek and we would live happily ever after together.

** Hey everyone! I know, I know. This final update has taken forever. The thing is that originally, I was planning on ending with chapter 18. However, out of the blue I started getting a bunch of new subscription alerts so I recently started rereading the whole story and I felt like adding this epilogue gave the whole thing a better sense of closure. I am actually pretty happy with this epilogue and I hope you all like it too. Also, and I know that I've said this a bunch of times, but while writing this chapter I have been getting ideas for where the story could go with a sequel. With summer coming up I'll probably be able to go back to updating every few days or so (after exams that is). If anyone's interested, leave a review with your thoughts and any ideas you might have for me. I might go ahead with a sequel anyways, just for fun, but it'd be nice to know that my story would have an audience. Anyways, thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed and followed this story. You all rock!**

**- midnight trills**

**PS check out the trailer I made for this fic: .com/watch?v=Ku2bJQNL24w**

**It's not the best video (let's just say I'm better at putting words together than I am putting clips and music together) but it was fun to make and I think it captures the idea of my story. Also, if you could leave comments (about the story that is) on youtube that would be awesome. **


End file.
